Mi Infierno con Sasuke Uchiha
by VampireKanna
Summary: No fui conciente de cuando entre al infierno, pero lo que si sabia era que no queria compartirlo con él...-No te creas la gran cosa niña, ten por seguro que haré tu vida miserable. -SasuSaku-
1. Infierno

_Aclaro: Naruto no es mio, el fic si. No intento hacer plagio, si se parece a algun fic que conoscan háganmelo saber porfavor._

_No fui conciente de cuando entre al infierno, pero lo que si sabia era que no queria compartirlo con él...-No te creas la gran cosa niña, ten por seguro que hare tu vida miserable. -SasuSaku-_

'SasuSaku'_-_ _Narración_

_'SasuSaku'- Pensamiento_

--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**1.- Infierno.**

Primer día que paso sabiendo que mi madre se va a casar, ¿Por que es tan niña? ¿Por que siempre

toma las deciciones tan a la ligera? Hace tan solo 2 meses que conoce a ese tal Fugaku Uchiha y hoy... ¡!hoy vamos de camino a la cena de compromiso!¡, por Dios en que mundo vivimos...

-Hija, no pongas esa cara, veras que todos son tan amables...- me dijo sonriente.

-Si...mamá- correspondí con una sonrisa forzada

Ibamos en una limusina, vehículo que solo habia visto en la tv, claro, obviamente los Uchiha

para poseer un vehículo asi eran una familia de gran prestigio, manejaban una de las agencias de

modelaje de gran renombre a nivel mundial, que se encargaba de todo lo respectivo a la moda:

Ropa, maquillaje, accesorios, revistas y por supuesto modelos, ¿Qué como se llama? pues ''Uchiha's Agency'' tenía hasta nombre de circo...

Y pues yo, detesto todo lo que tenga que ver con la palabra 'moda' porque ya en si es una

estupidez que hace un mundo mas consumista y arrogante, donde el que no esta a la moda

es un marginado social, pero como hoy es un dia 'tan importante' no podia desencajar y mi 'papá'

me ragalo un vestido Chanel color verde jade, bueno no podia negar que era bellísimo, pero era

lo del momento, lo que estaba de 'moda', ahh esa palabra de solo pensarla...

-Saku, llegamos- me dice mi madre Sakumo poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Le sonrio y bajo del vehículo con pesar, alzo la vista y miro con asombro la gran mansión , y a lo que me refiero con

gran es que era del tamaño de un centro comercial, con maravillosa iluminación, terrazas, una magnífica fuente de agua, picina y...

-No puede ser- murmure para mi misma.

Debí de haber puesto una expresión de terror en mi rostro, porque mi madre me quedo viendo con cara de preocupación, quien no se preocuparia si al frente tiene mas de 20 escalones y anda con unaz zandalias, obviamente Chanel, pero que tenian un taco de 8 cm!!, ademas que apenas sabia andar con ellas.

-Me voy... a...caer- dije en voz baja

-No pasa nada, sube despacio- la miré con los ojos entrecerrados y le contesté

-Claro como tu si puedes....pero que mas da...- suspiré '_todo por mi mama'_

Mi madre subia elegantemente por las malditas escaleras, luciendo su hermoso vestido azul cielo, el mismo que sus ojos,que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, zandalias negras y un hermoso cabello rosa como el mio aunque el largo era hasta el hombro mientras que yo lo tenia hasta la cintura.

Mientras yo subia las escaleras tomándome por el barandal y subiendo de uno en uno, me lamentaba a mi misma, cuantas horas hubiera estado asi si no fuera por...

-¿Le ayudo a la pequeña señorita?- sono una profunda voz a mi lado.

Aparté la vista del octavo escalón y miré al chico mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, el dueño de esa voz era una persona que me sacaba perfectamente mas de una cabeza de altura tenia unos cabellos atados a una coleta baja, sedosos y negros, al igual que sus ojos, de un negro carbón, sus facciones eran finas, pero no dejaban de ser varoniles, y su piel tan pálida que le hacia ver unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos, me sonrojé al ver que me miraba intensamente inclinado hacia mi con una mano extendida.

-Si, porfavor-dije en cuanto pude recobrar la voz.

Le tomé la mano con un poco de temor, era cálido, me estremecí levemente ante el contacto y se dio cuenta porque apretó ligeramente mi mano, empece a subir concentrada las escaleras sujeta de la mano de aquel misterioso muchacho, pero claro, como soy tan torpe me enrredé con mis propios pies y me tambaleé hacia atras, el me agarró suavemente de la cintura y luego de agradecerle comenzamos a subir nuevamente.

No le di demasiados problemas, solo unos cuantos tropezones pero al final llegue sana, le agradecí otra vez y al instante escuchamos una risa burlona. Giré mi rostro y vi a un chico casi idéntico al que me acompañaba solo que era como de mi edad tenia el pelo corto y rebelde y no poseia esas ojeras ahora si puedo decir que era el chico mas hermoso que habia visto, bueno en realidad los dos eran preciosos pero si tuviera que elegir...

-Itachi veo que te gusto nuestra nueva hermana- dijo en tono de desafio- pues no te hagas ilusiones.

-Osea que...- pero me interrumpió el chico que respondia por nombre Itachi

-Sasuke deja tus juegos, ella es nuestra hermana- contesto furioso dando un paso

-Si, pero...- denuevo me volvieron a interrumpir ahora el chico mas joven, Sasuke

-Ella es una simple chiquilla, como las otras... quieren una una cita, quieren fortuna, quieren fama, no veo porque tenga que ser diferente, solo por ser nuestra hermanastra- pronunció con desprecio cada una de las palabras mirándome directamente a los ojos, para luego como si nada dar una vuelta con intención de retirarse, cosa que no pudo hacer por que reaccioné justo a tiempo

'D_esgraciado_' pensé

-¿Sasuke-kun?- dije con la voz mas tierna que pude, mire a Itachi el cual observaba con cara de sorpresa y le susurré un 'ya veras', luego di unos paso hasta Sasuke, el cual se volteó y miró a su hermano con cara de 'ya te lo decia yo', tuve que alzar un poco la cabeza porque si bien no era tan alto como Itachi, lo era mucho mas que yo.

-Oye- dije con voz tierna, y consegui su atención, luego cambie mi voz a una mas feroz- sabes Uchiha? no me interesas ni tu, ni tu fortuna, si fuera por mi yo estaria en MI casa, en MI barrio con MIS amigos y creo que hay una escasa probabilidad de que siga asistiendo siquiera a MI escuela.

La servidumbre y las personas que estaban cerca hicieron una mueca evitando reirse, sin duda no era muy bien estimado por la gente, y quien no, si se gastaba un genio de los mil demonios millones de veces peor que el de alguien normal, pero estaba claro que el no era una persona normal, fui sacada de mis cavilaciones al sentir un siseo lleno de ira cerca de mi oreja.

-No te creas la gran cosa niña, ten por seguro que hare tu vida miserable.

De eso no cabia duda, pero no esperaba adentrarme en el mismo infierno...

Mi Infierno...con Sasuke Uchiha

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

_Gomen por las faltas de ortografía y por hacerlo tan corto, les prometo que los otros serán mas largos nOn, esta es mi 1ª historia larga, onegai dejenme un rr si lo leyeron ._

_Critiquen, alaguen, mátenme /no eso no xD/, cualquier comentario es válido para mi._

_Sayonara...!¡ _


	2. Demonio

_Aclaro: Naruto no es mio, el fic si. No intento hacer plagio, si se parece a algun fic que conoscan háganmelo saber porfavor._

_No fui conciente de cuando entre al infierno, pero lo que si sabia era que no queria compartirlo con él...-No te creas la gran cosa niña, ten por seguro que hare tu vida miserable. -SasuSaku-_

'SasuSaku'_-_ _Narración_

_'SasuSaku'- Pensamiento_

_--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o_

**2.- Demonio**

Al dia siguiente....

La chica pelirrosada, desde el porche de lo que fue su casa,observaba con un mohin de contrariedad la mudanza que se llevaba a cabo, obviamente la madre de esta se encontraba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse de otros asuntos diferentes al cambio de hogar, pues estaba toda la familia reunida, los Uchiha y los Haruno trabajando en conjunto, o eso se podria decir, ya que nuestra protagonista no se movia ni un ápice de su pocición.

-¿Que paso Sakura? ¿Acaso te le vantaste con el pie izquierdo? Jajajaja- reia descaradamente el Uchiha menor

-Ja ja, que graciosito Sasuke, pues que te quede claro que esto recién acaba de comenzar.- El pelinegro se puso serio, desvaneciendo cualquier atisbo de humor que hubiera tenido hace un momento.

-hmp... No podrás hacer nada, yo tengo mucho mas poder que tu. Ademas mírate.- dijo eso ultimo casi riendo

**-,-,-,-Racconto-,-,-,-**

Despues de ese enfrentamiento Uchiha/Haruno, fueron cada uno por su lado, Itachi estaba preocupadisimo, pues el siempre habia querido a alguien que proteger, ya que claramente Sasuke no lo habia necesitado, ahora estaba la pelirrosa, como caida del cielo. Estuvo toda la noche acompañandola, presentándola a sus amistades , socios vecinos y compañeros como su _hermana. _Hablaron de sus vidas, se conocieron mejor, el estaba estudiando medicina, al parecer no le agradaba todo eso de las empresas ni nada.

Sakura le estaba muy agradecida por la atencion, pensaba que todos la iban a rechazar, pero el único que lo hizo fue su querido hermanastro, Sasuke.

-Itachi, creo que iré al baño- dice la pelirrosa

-Bien, ¿Tú sabes donde esta cierto?

Ella asintio levemente con la cabeza y se retiró caminando despacio, porque sin Itachi era dificil hacerlo con esos tacos. Cuando al fin atravezó esa sala, miro las escaleras.

_'no otra vez, ¿Por que esta casa...? bueno, ¿esta mansión esta llena de escaleras?'_

Miro a sus espaldas el gran salón y pudo percatarse que todos conversaban amenamente y nadie se fijaba en ella, rápidamente se saco las sandalias, subió corriendo las escaleras y se adentró en un pasillo, si mal no recordaba su madre le habia dicho que cada habitacion tenia su baño, pero el de invitados estaba al final de ese pasillo.

_'Que extraño, se suponde que el de invitados debe estar al principio, menos mal que el piso esta alfombrado, jejeje'_

Si, menos mal, porque tuvo que recorrer ese largo y ancho pasillo a oscuras, en lo que se demoró 5 minutos aprox para llegar. Entro a lo que parecia ser el baño y se quedo embobada, pero por Dios si era del porte de su habitacion multiplicado por 3, espejo, jacuzzi, tina, ducha, retrete, bide, estanterias, sillones y una television plasma con un PS2

_'que..cosa..mas..rara......' _

Quedo sorprendia, si eso era de invitados, no queria imaginarse los personales, aunque al fin y al cabo tendria que vivir alli.

No estaba todo perdido, Fugaku la consentia con regalos inaceptables (Que al final tenia que terminar aceptando), su 'hermano' mayor la mimaba desde el primer momento de conocidos, su madre que siempre la apoyo y lo seguiria haciendo, pero Sasuke... el ya le habia declarado la guerra, cosa que a simple vista se veria como una tontera de adolecentes, por lo menos para ella, quien no sabia hasta que punto el chico se tomaba enserio sus 'arrebatos'.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, grito un 'ya salgo', se apresuró en hacer lo que tenia, y salio del 'baño' no sin antes echar una última mirada al espejo. El pasillo estaba vacio, oscuro y mas tenebroso que antes, quien le estuviera haciendo esa broma, las pagaria muy caro...

Tenia 2 opciones, encerrarse en el baño y esperar a que alguien la encontrara o dejar la cobardia y caminar ese largo pasillo hasta llegar a la reunión.

Optó por la segunda, ella no era ninguna cobarde, no creia en fantasmas o cosas asi, por lo tanto ¿A que le tendria miedo?. Emprendió marcha con un terrible presentimiento, algo saldria mal, lo sabia... luego de unos segundos escuchó unos pasos tras ella

_' Sakura, no te vuelvas paranoica... no ahora.'_

Apuró el paso con un poco de nerviosismo, mataria al bromista que le estuviera haciendo esto, escucho una leve risa cerca de su espalda, mas sin embargo no volteó, solo se detuvo.

_'Ahora si... tengo miedo...'_

-¿Quie...quién..es?

No se oyo nada, un silecio absoluto rodeaba el lugar, pero la pelirrosa no se movia ni un centimetro, quizaz... talvez... se estaba poniendo paranoica y lo que escucaba estaba en su mente, se giro leantamente y se fijo en el pasillo, estaba completamente vacio!

_'Los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no...'_

Abrió los ojos a mas no poder, se sentia atrapada, el miedo la consumia poco a poco, uno no se imagina una brisa tibia en su cuello, eso no podia estar en su mente ¿O si?. Se escucho la primera campanada de las doce....

Segunda campanada...

' _Tengo...miedo'_

Tercera...

_'Muevete, sakura...corre!!'_

Cuarta...

Quinta..

_'No puedo, no...'_

Sexta

_'Dios, ayúdame'_

Septima...

Octava...

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Su respiracion se acelero, al igual que su pulso. Su corazón... lo único que escuchaba, y lo que indicaba que si no hacia algo luego, se iba a arrepentir. Dejo caer los zapatos de sus manos...

Novena...

Giro lentamente la cabeza a un costado..

Decima..

Observó el espejo de la pared y vió una gran sombra negra ubicada detras de si.

Undecima...

-Bu..

Duodecima campanada.. la última...

-Ahhh!!!- No sabia que hacer, a lo único que atino fue a voltearse con los ojos cerrados, empujar a la sombra y salir corriendo.

Nunca habia creido en fantasmas, ni tenido amigos imaginarios, ¿Cómo le podia pasar eso a sus dieciseis años?

Muajajajaja- resono una tenebrosa carcajada.

_'Pero...'_

Se desconcertó, y en un segundo todo era confuso, se tropezó con sus propios pies y perdio completa mente el equilibrio, llendo a dar directamente al suelo... no sintió nada, no pensó nada... solo recuperó conciencia al ver que las luces se encedian....

-Sasukeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. auch!..ay no- aun en el suelo sintio un gran dolor en su tobillo izquierdo, no le dio importancia, aunque no se podia levantar de ahi- ¡¡ Me las pagarás!!

El mencionado ya se encontraba parado arrogantemente a su lado.

-Te lo dije Sakura, tu vida no será un cuento de hadas, no sin antes sufrir...

-Ja, ahora te crees todopoderoso.

-Hmp...

Fuimos interrumpidos de nuestra gran 'conversación' por mi angel de la guarda, ahi estaba Itachi mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que le hiciste?

-Nada

-No mientas- le dijo

-Hmp, la muy estupida se cayó por andar corriendo como loca.

_'What?, me dió el susto de mi vida y ahora me trata de loca..'_

-Hipócrita- susurró.

-¿Que dijiste Sakura?- pregunta el Uchiha mayor

-Que este idiota es un hipócrita, porque fue SU culpa

**-,-,-,-Fin Racconto-,-,-,-**

Y pues, me esguince el tobillo, y la excusa fue que me tropezé por culpa de loz tacos, no queria causarle disgustos a mi madre con problemas relacionados a los que iban a ser nuestra nueva familia.

Itachi amablemente ayer nos trajo a mi madre y a mi a casa, en su elegante vehículo Porche Panamera negro. Me recetó unos anti-inflamatorios y Pastillas para el dolor, Porque si no no podria dormir en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

En fin, ahora por culpa de ese matrimonio, iré a una nueva escuela donde habrá gente desconocida, si, vere a mis amigos pero no tan seguido, y viviré en ese centro comercial, llamado mansión, pero lo peor de todo es convivir con ese Uchiha

No hay quien se atreva a tocar a una Haruno sin que haya consecuencias...

_'Yo no soy feliz, entonces...tu tampoco Sasuke,_

_porque eres un maldito_

_**Demonio**'_

_--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--_

_Gomeen por las faltas de ortografia y por la demora, muxas gracias por apoyarme nOn__:_

_**Karoru01**_

_**lady ramen**_

_**death linkin**_

_**mitsuki-hyuuga**_

_**Megumi No Sabaku**_

_**SasteR (Gracias, mejoraré en lo que pueda)**_

_Critiquen, alaguen, mátenme /no eso no xD/, cualquier comentario es válido para mi._

_Sayonara...!¡ _


	3. Angel

_Aclaro: Naruto no es mio, el fic si. No intento hacer plagio, si se parece a algun fic que conoscan háganmelo saber porfavor._

_No fui conciente de cuando entre al infierno, pero lo que si sabia era que no queria compartirlo con él...-No te creas la gran cosa niña, ten por seguro que hare tu vida miserable. -SasuSaku-_

'SasuSaku'_-_ _Narración_

_'SasuSaku'- Pensamiento_

**--o--o--o--o--o**

**3.-Angel**

Dos pelirrosadas se encontaban platicando en la sala de estar de la gran mansion

-Al fin hija nos mudamos, ¿No es genial?

-Claro que no...-murmuro

-¿Que dices Saku?

-Que si, es genial

Se sienten unos pasos, ambas, madre e hija voltean.

-Ah hola Sasuke

-Hola Sakumo-san, vine para ver si Sakura queria dar un paseo por la...-no acabo, porque al instante fue interrumpido

-No !!, emm... quiero decir, no puedo porque tengo que ordenar las cosas en mi cuarto.

-Ah, hija de eso no te preocupes, ordenamos a alguien que lo haga- Sasuke la miró evitando reirse.

-Ademas tengo que ponerme al corriente de lo que pasan en la escuela- dijo a punto de desesperarse

-Nee-chan yo te ayudo con eso- Dijo increiblemente dulce, pero aun con burla en el rostro

'_Ahh! Bastardoo!!' _

-¡¿Pero es que no se dan cuenta de que no puedo caminar?!- dije como ultimo recurso, no era mentira, aunque ya se sentia mejor de su leción...

-Itachi dijo que ya estabas mejor ademas yo te llevo.

_'Maldicion!, quizas ahora que me va a hacer, creo que terminaré en el hospital'_

-Bueno Sakura, diviertete con Sasuke- se retiró de la sala, mientras la ojijade miraba amenazadoramente al Uchiha

-No se te ocurra hacer nada !¿Escuchaste?!

-Hmp...

Se empezo a acercar a la chica, puso una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él

-¿Q-que haces?

-Dije que yo te llevaria ¿No?

_'Dah!!, en que estabas pensando niña boba...'_

La chica puso uno de sus brazoz en los hombros del pelinegro.

-Vamos, y mas vale no dejarme caer- le dijo mirandolo a la cara, pero no se habia percatado de que estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto como para sentir la respiracion del otro sobre sus rostros. Rapidamente Sakura volteo su cara, levemente sonrojada.

-¿Estas nerviosa Nee-chan?- le susurro al oído

_'Reacciona Sakura, que te pasa... el es tu enemigo'_

-Ejem..!, Como no voy a estar nerviosa si invades mi espacio personal de esa forma...- reclamo aun con su rostro volteado- es mejor que nos movamos si es que vamos a ir a alguna parte.

El chico rio ligeramente, estaba sorprendido, quizas esta vez se habia equivocado y ella si era diferente, pero un Uchiha nunca se equivoca ¿Cierto?

-Eh! ¿De que te ries?- pregunto molesta

-Nada, vamos...

Sakura estaba cada vez mas anonadada, es que esa mansion no le dejaria de sorprender jamas, los jardines eran amplios y poseian flores variadas, habian arboles frutales y todo tipo de fauna exotica, mas alejado se podia observar canchas de futbol, tenis, voleyball y otras que no sabia para que eran. El chico la llevo cerca de una laguna donde se podian observar algunos sapos y se sentaron a la orilla.

-¿Por que me odias tanto?- pregunto ella un tanto trizte

-Porque eres una insolente- contestó friamente

-¿Sabes que me debes esta?-dice apuntando su tobillo.

-Jajaja-rio sinico- me gustaria ver que harás.

_'Jujuju, no te lo imaginas hermanito'_

-Si, se que no puedo hacer mucho, pero..lo intentaré.- dice sonriendo

_'Sii, lo haré...'_

Ya erá la hora del Crepusculo, el final de otro dia, por cierto mas agotador, debido a la mudanza, seguramente los empleados tendrian todo ordenado a su regreso, como extrañaria hacer ella sus cosas, de cierto modo lo agradecia, pero nunca nada seria lo mismo.

-Sakura, vamos- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_'Seguramente esta pensando lo mismo, pero veremos quien actua primero, si él... o yo'_

Sasuke le tiende una mano, la cual la chica la toma con fingida inocencia, para ponerse de pie.

Ay!!- exclama Sakura tirándose al suelo por el dolor de su tobillo, el chico la soltó y se le quedo viendo, quizas un poquito preocupado.

-Esta vez no fui yo- dice con tono frio

-¿Listo?- pregunta la chica

-¿Para que?- dice el un tanto confundido

-Para esto

La pelirrosa como aun estaba en el suelo, sin miramiento alguno tomo de los dos tobillos al pelinegro y los jaló, provocando que este cayera estrepitosamente al lago. El no habia reaccionado, solo vio el brillo malicioso en esos ojos jade y luego ya estaba en el agua, completamente empapado y temblando de frio. Mientras que por otro lado ella se habia puesto de pie y estaba ¿Corriendo?

-Sakura- murmuro con rabia

_'Me las pagara...juro que me las pagara.'_

Salió del lago, y se percató de que habia caido la noche y hacia mucho frio, probablemente se resfriraria, o le entraria una gripe.

-Pero ya veras... achu!!

Con paso rapido se dirigio a su hogar, ahora el frio le pasaba la cuenta, menos mal que ya le faltaba poco para llegar.

_Sasuke's POV_

_'Esta vez si que se paso, ahora entrare haciendo el ridiculo frente a todos los empleados, y ademas me ganaré un buen resfrio. Es astuta, pero yo lo soy aun mas, veremos que hace contra su madre'_

_'Fin Sasuke's POV_

El chico entro por las puertas de la mansion con cara de difunto, y el cabello y su ropa pegada al cuerpo, cualquiera diria que se veia sexy, pero el se sentia fatal.

-Achu!

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?

-Creo.. que no, Sakumo-san

Su plan iba en marcha, puso la cara mas angelical que tenia y tambien la mas enferma.

-Pero, ¿Que te paso? Sakura dijo que te fuistes a...

-¿Sakura? ¿Donde esta?

-En su habitación, durmiendo, pero dime que te paso Sasuke

-Fue ella... ella me empujo...achu!!... al lago y, no se porque me odia tanto...- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro lastimero.- me dijo tantas cosas...

-No te preocupes, mañana hablaré con ella- le dijo sonriendo

-Gracias, de verdad.- rapidamente se dirigio a su cuarto, se dio na ducha claiente y se vistio con su pijama.

Por otro lado...

Se podia ver a una sakura con una dolorosa expresion en el rostro, siendo revisada por Itachi.

-No debiste salir, ademas, porque estabas coriendo??

-Sasuke- dijo en un susurro

-¿Que te hizo ahora?

-jijiji, nada...

-entonces...

-lo empuje al lago- dijo a punto de estallar en risa

-Eso esta mal, pero supongo que se lo merecia.... bueno- dice saliendo del cuarto- mañana no iras a clases, quedaras en reposo, me haras caso si quieres que eso- dice apuntando al tobillo- se deshinche, cuando te duela demasiado, toma esas pastillas que estan en la mesa, solamente cuando el dolor se insoportable, ¿Escuchastes?- dice serio

Si, muchas gracias onii-sama- dice sonriendo

Oyasumi nee-chan- cierra la puerta y la chica queda sola.

'_jijiji, te enfermaras Sasuke...'_

Habia entrado tan deprisa seguida por su hermano mayor que no habia podido apreciar su cuarto.

Ahora que lo veia, era bellisimo, de un color rosa palido y una gran ventana, desde la cual se podia observar la luna, el jardin y el dichoso lago. Cada cosa de su habitacion estaba ordenada, un escritorio con un laptop, sillones, estantes con libros, 2 plasmas, PS2, Nintendo Wii, DVD entre otras cosas de lujo, opuesta a la ventana habian 2 puertas, una del baño y la otra, suponia que era el armario.

Bueno, mañana no iria a la escuela, asi que no habia excusa para dormir mas tarde.

Jugó un rato nintendo y luego se puso a leer un libro de vampiros, uno de sus temas favoritos, termino su lectura como a las 4 de la mañana y habia decidido dormir, ya se habia puesto su pijama de dos piezaz color rosa y estaba a punto de entrar al baño, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, tenia la leve sospecha de quien podia ser a esa hora de la madrugada.

-Pasa.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió y se dejo ver una figura masculina, esta se adentro y cerro la puerta tras de si .

-Hikari- sono su voz ronca

-Sasuke, !¿Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí a estas horas?¡

Si, podia gritar con toda calma, ya que la habitacion era aislada de ruidos, Itachi, que estaba al frente, no la escucharia y ademas que el cuarto del matrimonio se encontraba en un pasillo paralelo a ese.

-Hikari- repite acercandosele

_'¿Y a este bobo que le pasa?'_

_-_Yo no soy Hikari, no se de que hablas

El chico se detuvo a 2 metros de distancia de la chica, y la quedo mirando con esos penetrantes orbes negros.

Sakura no sabia que hacer, la estaba traspasando con la mirada, y se veia , tan sexy, su pijama, ¿Acaso a eso se le llamaba pijama?, andaba solo con un diminuto short azul, bueno, hacia bastante calor, pero no podia ir a una habitación en esas fachas tan provocativas, ademas que su blanquecina piel estaba completamente sudada y su cabello azabache se le pegaba al rostro.

De tanto observarlo no se habia percatado de que ya lo tenia al frente, ella retrocedio instintivamente dos pasos, pero la detuvo la pared. Sasuke se le acercó y la acorraló contra esta poniendo sus brazoz a los costados de su cuerpo.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que?, Sasuke, deja tus bromas, sabes que no me gustan, y menos a estas horas, a si que largate de aqui, porque si no lo..

No pudo acabar ya que sintio unos calientes labios sobre los de ella, moviendolos con furia, con descaro, con... veneno.

Ella no reccionó al instante, ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?, por Dios, si su hermanastro venia a su cuarto, la llamaba por otro nombre y la besaba.

Ella lo apartó de un empujón, confundida, el era la persona que mas la odiaba en el mundo, podria poner las manos al fuego por eso.

-Sasuke, ¡¿Que te pasa?!

_'Por Dios esta loco, realmente loco...' _

Sin previo aviso, el Uchiha menor la tomo del rostro con sus dos manos fuertemente

_'Ay no, esta caliente'_

La pelirrosada colocó una mano en su frente.

-Sasuke, estas delirando, ya me parecia a mi...

-¿Yo?...estoy perfectamente...

-si, perfectamente enfermo... .

La chica lo cargo a cuestas hasta su habitación y lo dejo sobre su cama, lo arropó un poco y tomó la temperatura con un termómetro que saco de un botiquin.

_'Cuarenta... y medio...'_

Ahogó un grito, esta era su culpa, ella y su estúpido orgullo, ¿Por que siempre las cosas le salian mal?

-Porfavor, no te mueras...-dijo casi desesperada

Mojo un paño con agua helada y lo puso en su frente, rápidamente se dirigió nuevamente al baño por el botiquín y sacó un remedió que le suministro al pelinegro.

_'Si no le baja un poco en 5 min, tendré que despertar a todos.'_

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y le beso la mejilla...

-Oyasumi Sasuke...- le dijo acariciando su rostro, el no se acordaria de nada mañana- descansa...

_'Lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa, _

_¿Sabes?, durmiendo pareces _

_un **Angel**'_

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

_Mxas gracias a los que me apoyaron nOn, no crei que el fic le iba a gustar a tantas personas, de verdad les agradesco mxo, asi me animan a seguir escribiendo. _

_Bueno, edite este kapitulo, porque me llego una queja de que estaba muy apurado el beso, y pues tenia razón, gracias por la critica_

_Sayonara...!¡ _


	4. Culpa

_Aclaro: Naruto no es mio, el fic si. No intento hacer plagio, si se parece a algun fic que conoscan háganmelo saber porfavor. _

_No fui conciente de cuando entre al infierno, pero lo que si sabia era que no queria compartirlo con él...-No te creas la gran cosa niña, ten por seguro que hare tu vida miserable. -SasuSaku-_

'SasuSaku'_-_ _Narración_

_'SasuSaku'- Pensamiento_

o--o--o--o--o--o

**4.-Culpa**

El chico se removió lentamente bajo las sábanas, al sentir los rayos del sol pegar en su rostro, decidió seguir durmiendo, sin embargo no pudo, le dolia demasiado el cuerpo y la cabeza, y para peor, tenia un frio... obviamente ya sabia que era, por su culpa, por culpa de esa niña el estaba enfermo, bufó con molestia, y a regañadientes se incorporó levemente en la cama, iba a darse un baño bien caliente, estaba entumecido.

Sintió algo mojado caer a su lado.

-¿Que demonios es esto?-murmuró, ¿Que hacia un paño con agua en su cabeza? ¿Quién lo habrá puesto ahí.? todas sus dudas fueron contestadas al instante, al ver a su pelirrosada hermanastra durmiendo sobre el piso de su habitación, pero ahora surgia otra pregunta mas irracional ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

No pudo pensar mas, ella estaba despertando, con agilidad y algo de dolor, se rescostó nuevamente e hizo como si nunca hubiera abierto un ojo.

La chica se levanto del suelo lanzando una maldición, se acercó al chico agradeciendo mentalmente que siguiera durmiendo, y poso una de sus manos en la frente del pelinegro mientras que con la otra tomaba el paño húmedo.

-Mmm, va mejorando.

Luego dirigio al baño de la habitacion, a mojar con agua fresca el paño, al igual de las tantas veces que lo habia echo esa noche, para despues colocarlo al la cabeza del chico. Se sentia culpable despues de todo, y verlo asi tan fragil, le daba una sensación extraña.

-Definitivamente parece otro cuando duerme, pero despierto, mmm... es tan idiota...

Sasuke tenia unas ganas tremendas de contestarle, el no era ningún idiota, ¿Por que no se miraba ella?, pero se contuvo, ya que si no descubriria que estaba despierto

La ojijade salió de la habitación, cojeando, le dolia demasiado el esguince, porque no habia descansado en toda la noche y las pocas horas que lo hizo, fue tirada en el suelo cuidando a alguien que nunca se lo agradeceria y por culpa de ese alguien, seguramente no iria a la escuela en toda la semana.

Fue hacia su habitación, tropezando un par de veces y se tomó una de esas pastillas que se encontraban en su velador, estaba muerta, demasiado cansada siquiera para cerrar las cortinas, sin mas demora se tiró en su cama quedando profundamente dormida.

En el cuarto de al lado aun en la misma pocición se hallaba en azabache recostado con una gran interrogante en su cabeza

_¿Por que ELLA me cuidaria a MI?_

Toc toc

-Pase...- entro una mujer de apariencia elegante- Sakumo-san

-Vine a ver si estabas bien

Se acercó, y al igual que su hija coloco una mano en su frente

-Mmm, estas volando en fiebre, no me sorprederia si te pusieras a delirar

-Hmp... me siento pésimo, el agua me hizo mal

-Hablare con esa niña...- salio de la habitación con paso rapido.

El estaba planeando esto desde ayer, obviamente lo tenia que ver, su vengnza hacia la niña mas boba del mundo.

A hurtadillas siguio a la futura señora Uchiha, la cual entró a la habitación de la ojijade y entrecerró la puerta.

Sin ser visto el pelinegro se puso a escuchar detras de ella, nadie andaba por esos pasillos antes del mediodia a sique no se preocupaba, ademas las habitaciones estaban al final, cerca del baño de invitados.

Sasuke estaba atento a cualquier ruido dentro de el cuarto...

La madre se acercó lentamente donde su hija, y se enfado al ver que ella dormia aun al mediodia, claramente no sabia que Sakura habia estado ocupada toda la noche.

-Sakura Haruno

Al ver que no habia reaccion por parte de muchacha la removió un poco, hasta que la chica abrió completamente los ojos, donde esta se pudo percatar que su madre estaba realmente furiosa.

-Dormir a estas horas... es de mala educación.

-Disculpa madre

La haruno menor se incorporó suavemente con intenciones de dirigirse al baño, pero su madre la llamó.

-Sakura, ayer has empujado al lago a tu futuro hermano, no me gustaría tener problemas por tu culpa, el es un niño muy educado, y también cariñoso, deja de tratarlo mal.

-Pero el empezó...

-No hay nada que justifique tu comportamiento Sakura

-Lo se, pero el queria hacer lo mismo, es mucho peor que yo, ¿Acaso te creiste la mentira del tobillo, que fue culpa de los tacones?, mamá no puedes...

-Silencio.

-¿Le vas a creer mas a alguien que conoces hace poco que a tu hija?

-Ya no se ni que creer, de lo unico que estoy segura es que ahora se encuentra enfermo, recostado, con fiebre, casi delirando por tu culpa...

_'Se lo merecia'_

-... y ahora TU- dijo remarcando la palabra- tendrás que atenderlo y cuidarlo hasta que mejore, ¿Escuchaste?

-No, no lo haré, estas loca si crees eso posible

-Si, lo haras, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, y no me vengas con una escenita

-No, el es el que esta haciendo escenitas para nada, date cuenta.

-Lo haras y punto

La chica explotó, ¿Por que todo el mundo lo trataba como un santo? ¿Y que pasa con los demas, son basura?, ni que fuera Dios, y sin darse cuenta elevó la voz

-Me niego, el es un niño mimado, arrogante, prepotente y maleducado que ha logrado hacerte tonta completamente con su cara de estúpido, y tu caiste como todas las personas bobas con...

Plaff

Una sonora cachetada se escuchó por la estancia.

-No me levanes el tono muchachita, no quiero oir nunca mas una queja sobre ti, tu haces lo que te digo y punto. Lamentablemente, tendré que decírselo a Fugaku, por tu bien.

Dicho esto la joven madre salió de la habitacion, justo a tiempo el Uchiha menor se habia retirado a la suya al escuchar la ultima frase. Por un momento le dió pena, a el le molestaba cuando su padre le reclamaba y eso que a el nunca le habian levantado la mano, pero luego recapacitó, un Uchiha no tiene compasión, ella se lo merecia, eso y mucho mas.

En el cuarto contiguo, la chica aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar, sorprendida, con la diferencia que tapaba con una mano su ardiente mejilla roja. Se sentia mal, su madre no le creia, ¿Que tenia ese chico en la cara que nadie se daba cuenta de sus mentiras? ¿Por que ella si lo notaba?, definitivamente aún no escontraba un lugar en el que encajara, en el que la necesitasen, en el que se sintiera cómoda, en el que no estuviera sola...

Tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar, su madre no se habia enfadado con ella hace bastante tiempo, aunque las otras veces si habian motivos, ella lo reconocia, pero ahora el culpable era su despreciable hermanastro.

Le entro una ira desmedida algo tendria que ocurrírsele para destruir su 'fortaleza', su muro de apariencias, porque a su vez también sentia curiosidad, curiosidad por saber como era el realmente, por saber quien era en verdad Sasuke Uchiha.

No lloró, nada era lo realmente importante como para merecer sus lágrimas, con rapidez se dió una ducha, su baño era mas amplio y con mas comodidades. Estaba acomodado como un sueño, rosa, negro y blanco, seguramente su madre habria ayudado. Al salir del baño se seco y fue a su gran armario, halló ropa de todos los colores, todos los diseños y todas las marcas, zapatos, zapatillas, botas, de todo...

Se decidio por un simple jeans negros, una polera blanca con diseños color fucsia y unas converse del mismo color.

Le dolia bastante el tobillo, pero tendria que soportar, y tendría que hacer lo que su madre dijo, realmente tenia unas ojeras tremendas, no habia dormido casi nada, solo unas 2 horas como máximo, y no podria dormir en todo el dia.

Con paso cansado se dirigio donde Sasuke, el chico la trato sin compasión durante todo el día ' anda a buscarme esto' 'anda a buscarme aquello' ' me duele la cabeza' , 'tengo hambre', ' traeme agua'..., el ya no tenia fiebre, pero la orden era 'hasta que mejore'

No se habia encontrado a su madre ni a su futuro padrastro en todo el dia, seguramente estarian preocupados en lo de la boda, que se celebaria en la semana siguiente, y ademas Itachi no llegaba hasta la tarde.

Estaba exausta, al parecer al azabache le habian llegado visitas, lo que le mantendria ocupado un buen tiempo, ahora podria comer siquiera un poco, pues no habia desayunado ni tampoco servido su almuerzo, y para remate tenia el tobillo mas hinchado que el dia del accidente y le dolia a montones.

Los empleados le preguntaban si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo y ella respondia siempre lo mismo ' Estoy bien, gracias' y luego sonreia sinceramente, aunque en realidad se sintiera pésimo.

Ya era un caso extremo, tomaria otra vez una de esas pastillas que le recetó su onii-san, fue a duras penas a su cuarto y tomó el frasco, se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de jugo y trago el famoso medicamento.

_'Quizas otro me haría mucho mejor'_

Si tomaba otra de esas, la mantendria en pie por lo menos hasta que fuera a dormir, y lo hizo tomo otra pasilla.

Miró el reloj, ya eran las 4, a lo mejor las amistades de su hermanastro se habian ido. Se dirigió al piso superior con paso lento.

Iba ya por el largo pasillo cuando sintio un mareo, y se le revolvió el estomago de forma brusca, derepente todo se volvió negro.

.-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-.

Voces, ruido, ¿De donde venian?, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el techo blanco, no, ese no era su cuarto, ¿Donde estaba?

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Eh...

Miro para el lado y vio a un rubio de ojos azules.

-Tu eres...

-Naruto Uzumaki y ella- dijo apuntando a una chica de estatura mediana, ojos color perla y cabello oscuro- es Hinata Hyuuga, mi prometida.- cuando dijo esto ultimo, la pelirrosada pudo notar como la mencionada se ruborizaba violentamente.

-Y son...

-Amigos de Sasuke- dijo la ojiperla un poco apenada

-y donde...

-Pues en el hospital... te intoxicaste, nosotros te encontramos tirada en un pasillo cuando nos veniamos, te trajimos en auto y Sasuke se quedo con unos amigos en su habitacion..

Sakura luego de asegurarle varias veces que se encontraba mejor, convenció a los chicos de que fueran a hacer sus quehaceres y no perdieran el tiempo con ella, y así paso el resto de la tarde, completamente aburrida, pensando en que cosas tan terribles habria hecho en su vida pasada como para estar pagando de esa manera y también en por que Fugaku se habría fijado en una simple modelo como lo era su madre, si podria haberse casado con alguna rica empresaria.

Bueno, se notaba a leguas que se querian pero esa no era una excuza suficiente, no para ella, quien no creia en el amor, y nunca en su vida lo iba a hacer.

Porque vió como su bilogico 'padre' trataba a su madre solo por haber quedado embarazada, de según él, un animal, y luego las abandonó cuando ella tenia tan solo 4 años, a suerte, y vió como Sakumo se esforzaba cada día para alimentarla, y luego, como del cielo, le llego un empleo como modelo, pagaban bien, y asi salieron para adelante, compraron una linda casa, le pagaba un buen colegio, y lo mas importante, su madre se divertia.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, hasta que recibió su primera visita, Itachi, quien entro con cara de enfado regañandola.

-¿Porque tomastes tantas?, te dije que solo en casos extremos. No puedes tomarte 2 remedios de esos en menos de 8 hras, y tu tomastes 3, y para peor no habias comido nada en todo el dia, ¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Sabes como esta tu etómago ahora?, ¿Viste tu tobillo? No me imagino algo tan importante como para que te movieras de tu cama...

El Uchiha se silenció al ver que los jades ojos de su hermanastra se humedecian y suavizó el tono.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste Sakura?- preguntó cansinamente

-Te juro que me dolia un montón, ademas tuve que cuidar de Sasuke en el día- ella vió la cara de interrogación en el rostro del Uchiha- órdenes de mi madre, el se enfermó.

-¿Pero acaso no sabe que o cuidastes toda la noche?

-¡Eh!- se atragantó- ¿Tu como sabes eso?- pregunto alarmada

El chico suspiro con gesto dramático

-Pues deberias haberlo visto, anoche abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y despues salio diciendo 'ah, me equivoque', yo que se que queria, pero despues lo observé y entro en tu cuarto, despues de un rato saliste tu con el a cuestas diciendo 'Por Dios estas delirando' 'Perdóname, es mi culpa' etcétera etcétera y luego no saliste de la habitación de Sasuke por un buen tiempo, asi que supuse que cuidaste de el por la noche.

-Mhp.. ya veo, ¿Y mi madre?

-Aún no lo sabe, mi padre y ella llegaran tarde, me encargaré de hablar con ellos.

-No, no lo hagas.

-Es necesario.

Siguieron hablando un rato mas, pero el tuvo que irse, tenia que volver a atender pacientes, ya que estaba de interno en el mismo hospital en que se encontraba.

La chica estaba muriendo de sueño, y no podia dormir, ya que como bien habia dicho el Uchiha, su estómago estaba echo basura y el condenado tobillo estaba enyesado y matándola.

Con el tiempo y producto del aburrimiento, el dolor y el sueño entro en un estado de somnolencia, no sabia bien si estaba despierta o durmiendo, no pensaba con claridad, no sentia dolor alguno, pero si podia ver y escuchar, y lo que vio en ese momento la descolocó.

Sasuke Uchiha observándola seriamente desde el marco de la puerta, en una pose despreocupada, y quizás, solo quizás con un poco de arrepentimiento en la mirada.

-Vete

El ojinegro negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¡Maldición Sasuke dejame en paz!

El se acercó como si no la hubiera oído y la miró, atravezándola con su oscura y penetrante mirada, se produjo un tenso silencio, que el pelinegro rompió algo dudoso.

-Lo siento.

_'Claro que lo sientes Sasuke, _

_porque tu lo hicistes, porque fue_

_tu **culpa**'_

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o---o--o--o--o

_Bueno subo un día antes, es q volví, pero de nuevo me tendré q ir jeje. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, es k en el colegio no me iba muy bm en esa área._

_De verdad gracias a todos uds:_

_**kellyndrin:** Aki la contii espero q disfrutes y no me botes onegai n.n_

_**lady ramen: **Delirar es bueno a veces, jeje, pero como ves ahorita no se acuerda de nada, veremos mas adelante.._

_**death linkin:** Arigato por esperar, aki subo para q me dejes otro rr nOn_

_**-Sakuritah-:** Ella no es tan facil, no se iba a aprovechar de un pobre enfermo n.n, ademas que estan en guerra, pero igual le gusto xD -_

_**Megumi No Sabaku**: Problematika, no digo yo, primero dices que no te lo mande y despues te contradices sola... mmm, que le vamos a hacer..._

_**SasteR:** Jajaja, ami también me gustan mas los demonios.. jeje, mi madre me viera estos pensamiento me manda a un exorcista xp, yo voto como estereotipo x los demonios nOn_

_**Sakuriitah_Liinda:** Gracias por leerlo, de verdad no crei que a esta basura le iban a dejar rr_

_**Malu:** Juju los acentos, gome ne, si el baka estaba delirando, yo no se que delirios tan pervertidos son esos, gracias a dios q no tengo de esos cuando me enfermo xD_

_**paula ladino**: Igualmente, que te valla bm este año, aunque imposible q mis deseos se cumplan TOT, estoy loka... bueno Sasuke se merecia lo que le hicieron de todos modos, hasta a mi me esta cayendo mal _

_**xxtinkixx: **Si ella es malvada, Sasuke-baka es peor, tan competitivos que salieron... el dobe es tierno cdo sta asi casi muriendo, pero bueno... aki igual esta un poco tierno no?? xP_

_**Akai Karura:** Si es raro cdo la palabra del final tbm es la primera, que bueno que te guste.._

_**:** Esa kony-baka ¬¬ jeje, me dijo el problema de tus fics, yo encuentro que estaban geniales, y no hay q hacerle caso a gente envidiosa. Gracias por leerme._

_**kiirshy: **Paciencia, el beso para mas adelante, intenso jejeje..._

_Dejenme un rr, porque se q a veces hay personas q leen pero no comentan x q les da flojera, pero solo es un minuto de su vida si hacen click acá abajo. Recibo comentarios, quejas, de todo..._

_Sayonara!!_


	5. Sobrevivir

_Aclaro: Naruto no es mio, el fic si. No intento hacer plagio, si se parece a algun fic que conoscan háganmelo saber porfavor. _

_No fui conciente de cuando entre al infierno, pero lo que si sabia era que no queria compartirlo con él...-No te creas la gran cosa niña, ten por seguro que hare tu vida miserable. -SasuSaku-_

'SasuSaku'_-_ _Narración_

_'SasuSaku'- Pensamiento_

_**Aviso:**__ Edité el final del capitulo 3, porfavor léanlo antes de seguir con este._

o—o—o--o--o--o

**5.-Sobrevivir**

Aturdida y desorientada la chica despertó de lo que pareció una eternidad, no sabia con exactitud el tiempo, pero la mortecina luz que se filtraba por entre las cortinas cerradas de la ventana, indicaban que ya era muy tarde.

Con calma se sentó en la cama, y despacio analizó el cuarto por completo, sorprendida, vio un bulto en el sillón que se encontraba frente a su cama.

Itachi- susurró

El Uchiha se hallaba durmiendo profundamente, aún con la bata del hospital puesta. Entonces todas las imagenes del dia anterior aparecieron en su cabeza...

--Flash Back--

-Lo siento

Al pelinegro se le notaba realmente arrepentido, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los delitos.

-Sasuke- llamó la pelirrosa- ¿Por que? ¿Quién es...- calló abruptamente.

El chico la observó interrogándola con la mirada.

-...Hikari?- terminó de completar la pregunta.

Al decir tan solo ese nombre, el chico se tensó y en su rostro se presentó una expresión de dolor, algo que jamás la ojijade pensó ver, era como si en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar, mas no lo hizo, al instante esa expresión de debilidad fue reemplazada por una de odio, de repugnancia, pero esta vez dirigida a ella.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?

-Eso no importa ¿Por eso me odias? ¿Yo que tengo que ver?

-No es asunto tuyo- dijo furioso

-Si eso ya lo se, pe...

La chica no pudo completar su oración, ya que fue bruscamente interrumpida por el muchacho

-Tu no sabes nada- dijo cada una de estas palabras con un profundo odio grabada en ellas.

La pelirrosada quedó descolocada ante esa contestación por parte de él, y mas aún cuando este procedió a retirarse sin dejar lugar siquiera a que abriera la boca.

Seguido eso, entró Itachi con gesto preocupado, al parecer habia escuchado la 'gran conversación', y le quedó observando a pocos pasos de la cama.

-¿Que fue eso?- se atrevió a hablar ella despues de un rato

Suspiró tomando asiento en el sillón

-No entenderias, asi que-

-Claro que entenderia- interrumpio impaciente- si tan solo alguien me lo explicara.

-Bueno, el hace mas o menos 2 años conoció a una chica llamada Hikari Hitsuroka, la conoció de casualidad durante las vacaciones en Beijing, ella se mostraba astuta, natural, espontánea y fisicamente, era identica a ti...

-¿Ehh? ¿A...mi?

-Bueno a diferencia que su cabello era rojo, su piel levemente mas bronceada que la tuya y poseia una que otra peca en el rosto.

-¿Y...?-le apremió la muchacha.

-Y con el tiempo se enamoró de ella...

Al escuchar eso, sin siquiera saber por que, a Sakura le entró una angustia en el pecho, sin embargo no le presto el mas mínimo de atención y continuó oyendo la historia.

-...conocieron a su familia, dueña de una cadena de restaurantres de comida China, y a los 3 meses ya estaban comprometidos, todos la queriamos, por lo que la trajimos a vivir a la mansión-sonó disgustado- todo bien, ella iba al mismo colegio que Sasuke, tenia sus comodidades aquí y semanalmente venian sus padres a visitarla.

Quedó en silencio, no queria contar mas, no podia contar mas, tenia una cara de angustia que demostraba que lo que venia a continuación no era nada agradable. Pero ella necesitaba saber, necesitaba enterarse de su papel en todo aquello, de por que tanto odio.

Deveras lo necesitaba.

-Dime más- suplicó en un susurro

Itachi la miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Un día yo la esuche hablando por teléfono con sus padres, diciendo que solo esperaran hasta que ella cumpliera los 18, para eso faltaban 2 años, y toda la fortuna seria de ellos, y luego...- calló por un momento-... le oí decir que despues de la boda, mi hermano, iba a... desaparecer. Sin creérmela continué espiandola y dijo cosas- hizo una mueca- horribles.

Tragó una bocanada de aire...

-Ese día le dije a Sasuke la verdad, como era de esperarse no me creyó, me insultó e incluso me golpeó. Primero le pedí que se calmara y aprovechando que esa habia salido, le revisamos todo el cuarto. Sus conversaciones por internet y sus e-mails tenian la evidencia que necesitabamos, la corrimos de la mansión, pero Sasuke estaba tan dolido que desde el día en que se enteró del engaño, negó volver a verla. Y desde ese maldito dia, él es como es.

-Entiendo- murmuró mas para si misma.

Claro que lo entendia, ese era su primer amor y le engañó como nadie, maldición, a ella le habian echo algo parecido, y mas de una vez, no tan grave como aquello, pero si lo suficicente como para sembrar la desconfianza para siempre en su cabeza

-¿Saku? Estas bien.- Dijo tomándole la mano.

Inconcientemente, la ojijade habia dejado escapar una silenciosa lágrima de sus ojos.

-Pero... yo no soy igual que ella- habló con la voz quebrada.

-Lo se Saku, lo se- repetía mientras le secaba las lágrimas

--Fin Flash Back--

En cuanto viera a Sasuke tendrian una conversación muy seriamente, ella no era igual a esa tal Hikari, no podia compararla con alguien tan... repugnante solo porque se parecian fisicamente, ella si tenia sentimientos y nunca haría algo tan asqueroso como eso.

-Sakura

Salió de sus cavilaciones al darse cuenta de que el muchacho que dormia profundamente hace poco, ahora se encontraba de pie, frente a su cama y también de que las luces estaban encendidas a causa de la oscuridad que reinaba fuera.

-Mañana te dan de alta-le dijo feliz- eso si, no iras a clases. Tienes licencia de 15 dias, pero si desas ir antes, vas bajo tu propio riesgo, y juro que si te pasa algo, te amarro en una cama por esos 15 dias

Asintió quedamente, algo asustada por las ideas de su hermanastro mayor.

Al otro día ya se encontraba en su habitación, su madre habia llegado histérica y disculpándose con su hija, porque hay que admitirlo, ella también en parte tuvo culpa, sin embargo Sakura estaba pensando en cosas mas importantes que eso...

Esperó a que Sauke le fuera a visitar, pero los únicos que lo hacian era Itachi, su madre, Fugaku sus amigos del antiguo colegio, Tenten y Sai y sus nuevos amigos Naruto y Hinata.

Esperó, sin embargo pasaron los dias y no lo vió.

La estaba evitando, eso era seguro, pero también era seguro que tenian que hablar.

'_Sasuke, de mi no te salvas'_

Con sueño, decidió dejar la cama al octavo dia

Ya se encontraba muchisimo mejor, todavia le dolia un poco, pero era soportable, ademas debia ir al instituto, si no se atrasaria en todos los ramos.

Ese dia se vistió con una pescadora negra, una polera blaca con toques dorados, y unas converse blancas, pues esas zapatillas eran muy cómodas. A pesar de ser las 8 de la mañana hacia un calor tremendo

Comió un buen desayuno y se dirigió al instituto, que por cierto quedaba cerca, en limosina, bueno, fugaku habia insistido en eso, aunque ella deseaba ir caminando.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ir donde la directora, hubo varias personas que la miraban, con sorpresa, perversión, envidia y odio.

A ella poco le importó.

Llegó a la oficina, la directora era una mujer madura, simpática, rubia y de ojos color miel de nombre Tsunade, la mencionada sin percances le entregó el horario y le dijo unas palabras de aliento.

Bien, lo primero que tenia era... ¿Historia?

-Maldición, empezamos mal.

Camino por los pasillos pasando olímpicamente de las miradas, según lo que la hoja decia, le tocaba en el aula 129-b, eso era..

-Segundo piso.

Ahora estaba mas tranquila, se ubicaba al menos donde estaba y donde tenia que ir, alzó la vista justo para ver a su querido hermanastro mirandola con odio, junto a dos muchachos, Naruto y uno parecido a Hinata.

-Sakura-chan!!- corrió el rubio feliz a saludarla de un abrazo- que bueno que estas bien- dijo separándose- Mira, te presento a Neji, hermano mayor de Hinata, por un año- agregó esto último

-Mucho gusto-dijo cortezmente el chico- veo que conoces a mi hermana- dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Claro, mucho gusto- respondió contenta

-¿Que clase tienes ahora?- preguntó el ojiperla

-Historia- contestó ella haciendo una mueca

-¡Genial! - exclamo el rubio a su lado- ¡Tengo la misma! Adiós chicos

-Adiós- dijo ella

El único que contestó fue Neji, mas Sasuke quedo aún con esa mueca de odio y recelo plasmada en su rostro.

Se alejaron lentamente al salón y se sentamos juntos, ya que Hinata habia faltado ese día.

-Diablos, no sabes las pestes que habla de ti ese teme- susurró Naruto apuntando discretamente a Sasuke que estaba solo, sentado atrás de ellos.- es que de verdad te pareces a alguien desagradable

-Ya lo se, me contaron la historia pero ¡¡¿Es que no entiende que no soy igual que esa cosa?!!- reclamó bajito para que no los oyera

-Lo sé, pero que le vamos a hacer, le afectó demasiado-habló decepcionado

-Tendré que hablar con él- dijo finalmente

Prestaron mucha atención a la clase, pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos se les daba bien la asignatura, por lo que se pusieron a escribir notas en una hoja de cuaderno haciendo preguntas tontas como '¿Que pelicula te gusta?', '¿Sabor de helado favorito?' '¿Cual es tu palabra mas usada?', por poco y los descubren, pero escondieron la evidencia justo a tiempo, y se pusieron a reir bajito luego de que el profesor se volteara

Al final de la clase mas entretenida del mundo, según ellos, le tocaba Biologia, por fin algo de diversión, en esta se tuvo que sentar con Sasuke, porque todos los asientos estaban ocupados, el estaba apunto de gritar en cualquier momento.

Se encontraba sentado lo mas alejado posible de ella, con el ceño fruncido observando la explicacion del maestro, en una oportunidad a este se le mando a llamar por asuntos de calificaciones o algo asi, en fin, nadie entendió para que.

En ese rato la muchacha aprovechó para tratar de hablar con el moreno.

-Sasuke

No hubo respuesta

-Sasuke

Lo mismo

_'Idiota no me ignores'_

-Sasuke- le tocó el brazo

-No me toques.- bufó.

La chica le dirigió una mirada amenazante

-Tenemos que hablar

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo

-Pero yo si.

Ella se puso de pie y lo agarró fuerte del brazo, obligándolo a seguirla. Todos los miraban curiosos.

-¿Que haces? ¿Acaso estas loca?

Mas la chica no respondió hasta que estuvieron fuera del salón.

-Mira Sasuke, ya se porque lo haces

-¿Hacer que?- preguntó enfadado, cruzando los brazos al pecho

-Todo

-Hmp...

-Me entere de 'eso' y....

-¡No necesito tu lastima!

-Y no la tienes- replicó friamente- a mi me han pasado cosas malas, pero no tengo esa actitud tuya.

-Hmp. Si eso era todo- dijo haciendo ademán de voltear.

Ella lo tomó de los hombros impidiéndole la huida y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero que entiendas que yo no soy igual, quizas fisicamente un poco pero nada más que eso.

-¿Y como lo se yo eh? ¿Le pregunto a tus amigos?- dijo sarcástico

La ojijade aumento su agarre, haciéndole doler al moreno, pero como era de suponerse él no lo demostró.

-No metas a mis amigos en esto- dijo ya furiosa

-Tu eres igual a todas, igual a ella- replicó quitando bruscamente el agarre de la muchacha

-¡Maldición Sasuke, supéralo de una vez!- gritó a viva voz

El pasó en alto el comentarió e hizo uno que no debió de ocurrírsele

-¿Quién dice que tu madre no esta haciendo lo mismo?- preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante

Ella no se controló, en un segundo él estaba en el suelo y tenia su bonito rostro con una herida sangrante en la mejilla

Nunca debió haber pensado eso, nunca, por que si no conoceria a Sakura.

-Estúpido inhumano- dijo antes de retirarse

Y cual fue la sorpresa al ver a todos los alumnos mirando por la ventana y algunos mas entrometidos habian salido del salón, pero se habian puesto a una distancia prudente.

Para suerte de ella, el timbre sonó y el profesor no llegó, por lo que rápidamente tomó sus cosas y fue a clases de Matemática, antes de siquiera salir del salón una chica rubia con electrizantes ojos azules se le acopló a su caminata.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, soy Ino Uzumaki.

Sakura casi cae de la impresión, y la rubia como si le hubiera leido el pensamiento.

-Si, hermana melliza de ese dobe, ah y también amiga de Hinata. ¿Sabes? Tienes una buena derecha.

-Em, gracias

-Es que eres única, nadie se habia atrevido a golpear a ese idiota, será mi amigo pero lo de imbécil no se le quita....

Luego de un rato llego a sus clases.

Al parecer todas las malditas asignaturas las tenia junto a Sasuke.

-Esto es obra de mi madre- susurró

-¿Decia algo señorita Sakura?- preguntó el profesor con suspicasia

La ojijade que se encontraba en el planeta del queso, pegó un salto en su asiento

-Eh, ¿Yo? No, jeje.

La hora pasó lo mas extraño, de cuando en cuando la chica le mandaba miradas a Sasuke y se daba cuenta que este se encontraba ensimismado en su mundo, por lo que se llevó unos cuantos llamados de atención, tanto él como ella.

Luego de la clase era hora de almuerzo, por lo que se podia escuchar, ya todos se habian enterado de su pelea con el Uchiha, los hombres la miraban admirado mientras que las mujeres con ira.

Para su suerte apareció Ino, la cual insistió en que se sentara con ella y los demás, Naruto Neji y Sasuke, se excusó de todas las formas que pudo, pero habia que ver que la rubia era insistente, identica a su hermano.

En la conversación que mantuvo con la Uzumaki de camino a la mesa, se pudo enterar de que Sasuke era poular y que poseia un club de fangirls tras sus espaldas, al igual que Neji y Naruto.

Todo el almuerzo fue tranquilo, el moreno no armó ningún berrinche, mientras que los demas se reian y lanzaban bromas contra ellos, en una de esas le tocó a Sasuke, donde el cruel rubio le hizo burla por el gran moretón de su mejilla.

Debido a eso la pelirrosa se ganó unas miradas matadoras de su hermanastro.

Luego tocaba idiomas, esta vez estuvo Ino con ella, y obviamente Sasuke.

Despues habia Deporte, en esa área los juntaban a todos, pero lamentablemente no podria asistir, asi que optó por irse a la mansión.

De camino, en el pasillo un muchacho la jaló con fuerza y la adentró en lo que parecia un armario de limpieza.

-Hola

-¿Que quieres idiota?

-A ti

Ni si quiera se podia apreciar bien el rostro del desconocido, el cual empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Te han dicho que te pareces a alguien?

-Si, pero alejate de mi.

-¿O que?

-Gritaré

-Hazlo, nadie te oira a estas horas.

Y lo hizo, gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo, y no distinguió bien cuando alguien abrió la puerta y la tiró hacia afuera.

-Sasuke- dijo cuando al fin reconoció un rostro.

El mencionado le dirigió una rápida mirada y con paso apurado se dirigió hacia un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

-Aléjate- rugió al desconocido

El pelirrojo como si no lo hubiera escuchado le dirigió unas palabras a la ojijade.

-Despues nos vemos- Y le guiño un ojo.

Como por reacción, el pelinegro prosiguió a golpear al chico, mientras decia.

-Sakura, vete.

Por acto de reflejó hizo lo que le decian, salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, y tomó cualquier pasillo hasta que llegó a la salida.

Enfadada salió del instituto ¿Es que todos la tenian que comparar con esa bestia?, si, era una bestia, y ya la odiaba, hacerle algo asi a un ser tan bello, era rotundamente un pecado y también para que iba a negarlo, Sasuke era un ser bello.

-Rayos

Se maldecia mil veces, ¿Es que nada podia ir peor?, era un bellisimo día y de pronto se ponia a llover a cántaros.

-Definitivamente nada puede ir peor- refunfuño apurando el paso.

Le faltaba un par de cuadras y llegaría a la mansión, ya estaba completamente empapada, y de su mochila ni hablar.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos y con fuerza la adentraba en el lugar del copiloto de un coche. Ella intentó rápidamente bajarse, sin embargo la puerta tenia el seguro contra niños, que no permitía que la puerta se abriera desde dentro.

Intentó buscar algo para que se desactivara, pero no le dió tiempo, su acompañante se encontraba ya en el asiento del conductor observandola enfadado.

-Maldición Sakura, ¡¿Acaso eres sorda?!

La chica lo miró con cara de boba

-¿Ah?

-Si, es sorda- murmuró con enfado

Asi el auto se puso en movimiento, ella aún no entendia nada de lo ocurrido la última media hora y le tomó un par de minutos despabilarse.

Debia preguntar.

-Nee, Sasuke- lo llamó con voz inocente

-¿Que?

-¿Que pasó? ¿Quien era? ¿Que queria?- interrogó atropelladamente.

-Lo que pasa es que eres una tonta, el era Sabaku no Gaara fiel admirador de...- calló- queria aprovecharse de ti ¿Que no te diste cuenta?

-Ahhh

-No, realmente no se dio cuenta- murmuró para si mismo

-Sasuke

-Hmp...

-¿Por que haces esto?

-No te interesa- cortó el

-Quizas no...

Ya estaban cerca de la mansión y la chica dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio

-¿Nada más que decir?- preguntó Sasuke cortesmente.

-¿Por que a mi?- susurró Sakura

Susurro que el Uchiha si alcanzó a oír, con el cual se dió cuenta que no era el único, que ella también estaba sufriendo.

_'Ya somos dos Sakura, _

_ahora solo nos toca_

_**sobrevivir**__'_

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**

**_Como siempre muchas gracias a los que me apoyan a continuar._**

**_SasteR_**

**_sol y luna 0428_**

**_Haine_**

**_death linkin_**

**_edison_**

**_kaoruchan17_**

**_Fátimaa_**

**_-Sakuritah-_**

**_raqky_**

**_Hina_**

**_Karoru_**

**_setsuna17_**

**_.sakuritamen._**

**_-o0Hana-Chan0o-_**

**_kisuili_**

**_kiirshy_**

**_sakura-chan_**

**_asukasoad_**

**_Akai Karura_**

**_Megumi No Sabaku—amik, gracias por erreglarme algunas cosas._**

**_Disculpen porfavor si se me olvidó alguien._**

**_Mas adelante Sasuke se acordará de lo que hizo en su delirio. Trataré de subir lo mas pronto posible._**

**_Deje un rr onegai._**

**_Sayonara!¡!¡!_**


	6. Mounstro

_Aclaro: Naruto no es mio, el fic si. No intento hacer plagio, si se parece a algún fic que conoscan háganmelo saber porfavor. _

_No fui conciente de cuando entre al infierno, pero lo que si sabia era que no quería compartirlo con él...-No te creas la gran cosa niña, ten por seguro que haré tu vida miserable. -SasuSaku-_

'SasuSaku'_-_ _Narración_

_'SasuSaku'- Pensamiento_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**6.-Mounstro**_

Ella se bajo lentamente del auto, realmente estaba cansada, luego se inventaría algo para no ir a clases, total no es mucho lo que perdería, ya se aproximaban las vacaciones de invierno, y es que su mama ni siquiera espero a que acabara el semestre para mudarse y todo eso, bueno decían que por amor se hacían locuras, pero ella aun no sabia que era eso, y esperaba no enterarse muy pronto.

Además la boda de su madre era en unos pocos días, y la mansión era un revoltijo de flores, cintas, telas, muebles y cristales. Pasando de todo eso, la pelirrosa fue directa a su cuarto, se ducho y cambio de ropa en un santiamén para luego tirarse en la amplia cama y pensar en su pasado, su presente y lo que le traería el futuro.

-----------

Sasuke la observo decender de su 'humilde' vehiculo y se regañaba mentalmente por no haberla observado anteriormente, si hubiera pensado bien, ninguno de los 'accidentes' con ella hubieran ocurrido, todo por suponer cosas que no eran, ella no era igual a esa fría de corazón con la que estuvo a punto de casarse, Sakura definitivamente se preocupaba por los demás, sacrifico toda su vida por cumplirle los caprichos a su madre.

Sonrío

El no lo hubiera hecho, no sin antes hacer un berrinche de los grandes.

Guardo su auto en el garaje y entro rápidamente a la casa para no empaparse, no estaba del mejor de los humores, los días de lluvia le traían de mala leche, no había nada que hacer, no podía salir ni hacer deporte alguno, la lluvia era un asco.

A paso lento se dirigió a la cocina, para suerte suya estaba vacía, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y fue al lado de la ventana a mirar como caía a la lluvia

-Ahh esto es deprimente- tomo un poco de jugo

Estos días así le hacían acordarse de la basura de persona que era, pero su orgullo no le permitía ser de otra forma, era complicado ser rico, famoso, y tener una cantidad tremenda de gente falsa rodeándote.

Apoyó la frente en el cristal y quedo un rato pensando en como seria su vida si fuera una persona de clase media, bufó, todo el mundo quería ser rico y famoso, pero ahí estaba él deseando ser un completo y normal desconocido.

-Nee Sasuke

Volteó

-¿Si Sakumo-san?

-Iremos a comer fuera con tu padre, espero que no les moleste, los empleados tienen día libre desde este momento y el día completo de mañana, si tienen hambre con Sakura hay algunos platos en la alacena. Ah si, por favor avísale a ella que no estaremos, quizás lleguemos mañana.

-Claro Sakumo-san

-Otra cosa, no me gusta el san, no soy tan vieja, luego hablamos de ese moretón en tu mejilla- y rió- Ja ne Sasuke!!- y se fue

-Wow que señora mas efusiva, ¿Que moretón?

Toco su mejilla y ahí estaba, el golpe de la muchachita.

Sonrío otra vez.

Termino el vaso de jugo y subió al cuarto de ella, se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación y dudo en tocarla o no. Lo hizo tres veces, pero nada funciono, intento abrirla y sin mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió, la pelirrosada no le había puesto seguro.

Entro sin permiso y la vio recostada, durmiendo, con su pelo húmedo tendido en la cama, parecía tranquila y sonreía, al parecer tenia un buen sueño, pero de pronto su rostro se frunció en una mueca de enfado.

-Vete

Sasuke dio un traspié hacia atrás. _'A rayos esta soñando imbécil, !¿y tu que haces aquí?!_' sigilosamente se retiro a su cuarto. No tenia nada que hacer, en fin haría lo que siempre en su tiempo libre, leer. Empezó a buscar el libro que comenzó hace unos días atrás.

-¿Y ahora donde rayos lo deje?

Reviso todo el cuarto pero le faltaba la última parte

-Bajo la cama.

Vio y el condenado libro estaba al medio de esa inmensa cama, al menos el no era gordo y cabía por el espacio, escucho uno golpes en la puerta.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estas?

Que se esperara estaba a punto de recuperar su libro.

Luego de unos segundos escucho nuevamente.

-Se que no me quieres abrir

-Exacto- susurro Sasuke para si mientras se metía bajo su cama

-Bien, me voy.

El estiro su mano y alcanzo el maldito libro. Estaba en proceso de salir cuando...

Se escucho un golpe no muy lejos de su habitación.

-Aaaaaahhh!!!!!

El grito obviamente era de Sakura, y al parecer estaba asustada, del impulso levanto la cabeza sin recordar donde se encontraba, y luego vio todo negro.

--------------

Pesadamente abrió los ojos, ¿En que momento se había dormido?, vio por la ventana y estaba obscuro, seguido observo la hora en el reloj digital que tenia en su mesita de noche.

-¡Maldición!

Eran las 10 de la noche y ella no había bajado a cenar, su madre le tendría un sermón de los grandes e Itachi otro, refunfuño unas cuantas maldiciones y salio de su cuarto. Bajo las largas escaleras y fue hacia el comedor, no había nadie, la sala de estar estaba vacía, al igual que la cocina.

_'Que extraño, ¿Y los empleados?'_

-Holaaaa, ¿hay alguien?

Nadie respondió, grito nuevamente y tampoco hubo resultados. Subió las escaleras, iría donde sus hermanastros, claramente primero por Itachi.

Toco la puerta y nadie abrió.

-¿Itachi?

Silencio

Tomo la perilla y la puerta estaba abierta, echo un vistazo rápido dentro de la habitación y estaba vacía  
_'A por Sasuke'_

Camino hacia la puerta de entrada de la habitación del pelinegro y la tocó suavemente.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estas?- no hubo respuesta. Intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada

_'Estúpido que no me abre'_

-Se que no me quieres abrir-dijo en tono acusador. Espero un poco, pero nada pasó.

-Bien, me voy. tenia intenciones de irse a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar se le ocurrió un plan.

_'Si no me quieres abrir, te tendré que obligar'_

Le pegó una patada por fuera a la pared de la habitación del pelinegro y luego gritó lo mas desesperada que pudo.

Estuvo esperando demasiado rato para su gusto, pero él no abría, se aburrió y fue a su cuarto.

A pesar de que nada le saliera como deseaba, cada vez sentía que estaba más cerca de Sasuke, su frialdad era solo una muralla, que ella estaba decidida a derribar, y conseguiría ser su hermana o su amiga, o quizás, si tenia suerte, las dos. A si que de ahora en adelante le trataría como si le conociera de años.

Se fijó que su celular estaba parpadeando sobre su escritorio, lo tomo y vio un mensaje de Itachi.

Saku-chan, hoy llegare tarde,

o quizás no llegue jejeje

en todo caso avísale a

nuestros padres

oyasumi.

Sonrío, a el no le afectaba en absoluto el matrimonio, si ahora hasta le decía mamá a SU mamá, y a ella le daba miedo decirle papá a ese señor tan serio, ¿Había razones no?. Bueno, a su hermanastro menos comunicativo también le costaba, porque le llamaba solo con el nombre y un -san.

Dejando de lado todo eso se acostó, podría haber dormido un día entero pero todavía tenia sueño, además mañana era viernes, el día que mas amaba, y no iría al colegio, tendría que decírselo a Sasuke.

---------------

-Que rayos...

'_¿Donde estoy?_

Claro, ahora recordaba, debajo de su cama.

Salio todo entumecido y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, aunque no hiciera frío, estar en el suelo era incomodo, se levanto y vio la hora 6:10 AM.

_'Wow tanto tiempo estuve ahí' _

No tenia sueño, por lo que decidió darse una ducha y vestirse para el instituto.

Hizo esto en 25 minutos y luego bajo a la cocina a desayunar. Paso de la habitación de su nueva hermanastra, porque seguramente estaría durmiendo.

Que sola estaba esa inmensa casa, ojala Sakura se despertara luego paraque hiciera algo de ruido.

Se sirvió un café, unas tostadas y un jugo natural de naranja.

Mordió una tostada y...

-Sasukeee!!!!- ahí estaba la gritona de Sakura

Termino de tragar y pregunto:

-¿Por que aun estas en pijama?, es viernes

-Lo se- respondió ella mientras tomaba jugo del vaso de Sasuke

-Es mío- replicó el azabache

-No me importa- dijo dando otro sorbo- ah, y pues hoy no iré al instituto- ella sonrío

Si que era despreocupada.

-Cosa tuya- respondió el

-¿Y donde están todos?

-No están, ni Sakumo-san ni papá, Itachi parece que tampoco

-Ah- tomo una tostada del pelinegro

El la miro con una mueca en la cara

-Eh! que no me mires así.

-Por tu culpa anoche me pegue con la cama, todavía me duele.

-¿Yo?

-No, tu hermana

-¿Que hermana?

Se pego en la frente con su mano

_'¿Es o se hace?'_

-Si Sasuke, no soy tonta- dijo con cara de fingido enfado- Lo siento por eso- decía mientras le golpeaba la cabeza suavemente con una mano, rió- voy a ver tele

Se retiró y enseguida el la imitó.

Ella estaba en la sala, sentada en el sillón y haciendo zapping en la TV.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y después de un rato le dijo.

-Sakura, te propongo un trato- ella lo miro con curiosidad esperando

Y siguió esperando....

-Vale Sasuke- se rindió- ¿Que trato?

El respiro hondo y lo soltó todo de una sola vez

-¿Que tal si intentamos ser buenos hermanos?

A la chica se le desencajo el rostro

-t-tu..¿Hablas en serio?

-Hmp... Claro que hablo en serio.- respondió cruzándose de brazos

Sorprendida como estaba

-¿A cambio de que?

Sasuke no había pensado en eso, solo quería mejorar relaciones con la persona que tendría que vivir los próximos años, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-A cambio de que no te comas mi desayuno- y sonrío, verdaderamente, sin falsedad alguna.

La pelirrosa se quedó embelesada, si que era hermoso, como un ángel, con razón era tan popular, inmediatamente quito esos pensamientos de su mente y dijo

-Acepto- estiró su mano y Sasuke se la estrecho. Sakura sonrió y por primera vez vio que las cosas no eran tan malas como ella lo creía.

Ella felizmente volvió su mirada hacia la televisión, y el hizo lo mismo. Justo en esos momentos estaban dando una de esas películas de romance trágico...

-.-.-

El hombre estaba moribundo en el regazo de su enamorada, mientras ella lloraba y lo acunaba en sus brazos

-Lo siento querida

-No... Amado mío....no te vallas

-Es la hora

-Por favor, no te mueras...-decía casi desesperada

Sasuke al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por la mujer de la película, le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una cantidad de imágenes le vinieron a esta.

**_-Sasuke, !¿Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí a estas horas?¡_**

_'Pero que...'_

**-Yo no soy Hikari, no se de que hablas**

_'No, tu eres Sakura.'_

**No pudo acabar ya que sintió unos calientes labios sobre los de ella, moviéndolos con furia, con descaro, con... veneno. **

_'Rayos que hice !!!'_

**-¿Yo?...estoy perfectamente...**

**-si, perfectamente enfermo... .**

_'Tu...'_

**-Por favor, no te mueras...-dijo casi desesperada**

_'Me cuidaste esa noche..'_

**Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y le beso la mejilla...**

**-Oyasumi Sasuke...- le dijo acariciando su rostro- descansa...**

_'Maldición, no tengo perdón_

_soy un desgraciado,_

_soy un_****

**_Monstruo_**_'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gomen nee!! Se ke me demore muxo en subir, lo siento, es que se me fue la inspiración con todo esto de cambio de colegio y empezar todo de nuevo.

Se que mi fic no es bueno, y no hay excuza para demorar tanto, por eso no los obligare a que lo sigan leyendo.

Aunque me demore voy a terminar este fic, no lo dejare incompleto ni lo borrare.

Y muxisimas gracias a los que dejaron rr en el capi anterior nOn, deveras!

Ja ne!!


	7. Suplicio

_Aclaro: Naruto no es mio, el fic si. No intento hacer plagio, si se parece a algun fic que conoscan háganmelo saber porfavor._

_No fui conciente de cuando entre al infierno, pero lo que si sabia era que no queria compartirlo con él...-No te creas la gran cosa niña, ten por seguro que hare tu vida miserable. -SasuSaku-_

'SasuSaku'_-_ _Narración_

_'SasuSaku'- Pensamiento_

--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**7.- Suplicio**

Se estaba empezando a asustar, nunca en los días que había estado viviendo en esa casa vio a su hermanastro  
en un estado parecido a ese, se encontraba con su azabache mirada perdida en la televisión, sin ver nada, y  
las pupilas dilatadas balbuceando un montón de palabras incoherentes que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Sasuke... Sasuke no bromees- le dijo temblorosamente- Sasuke- volvió a repetir- reacciona, Sasuke!.

Le tocó el brazo levemente y él de un respingó volteó su mirada hacia ella. Unos cuanto segundo se demoró el chico  
en reconocer donde estaba, y como buen arrogante que era, trato de esconder la perturbación que le consumía, sin logro alguno, ya que todavía una leve expresión de asombro permanecía grabada en su rostro.

Se puso rápidamente de pié y le dio la espalda a la chica, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no le  
salían como el quería, así que optó por salir de allí rápidamente, pero algo se lo impidió. Una pequeña y blanquecina mano le había tomado de su chaleco y lo jalaba débilmente para que volteara, cosa que no hizo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó casi en un susurro.

Él no se movió ni dijo nada. Por lo que Sakura probó con otra pregunta.

-¿Que ocurre Sasuke?

Se tomó su tiempo. Y ella pacientemente esperó.

Nada- dijo al fin con voz ronca, y salió de la casa sin ser detenido otra ves por la pelirrosada muchacha.  
La ojijade quedó ahí, parada en el medio de la gran sala de estar, sin entender absolutamente nada.

A trompicones logró salir de la mansión, quería refrescarse, porque por la hora que era ya no alcanzaba a  
llegar al instituto, entonces decidió ir al lago que estaba en los alrededores de la mansión, su lugar preferido, el mismo que le había enseñado a Sakura.

-Rayos- El solo pensar su nombre le hacia acordarse de lo que hizo.

Sin duda alguna sabia que lo había cuidado esa noche, pero no podían creer que lo hubiera hecho después  
de que el la hubiera besado a la fuerza, y mas encima confundiéndola con la otra. Y para peor también  
lo cuido todo el día. Si hasta había terminado en el hospital por su culpa.

Se maldijo una y otra vez, maldijo en lo que se había convertido. ¿Como podía ser posible que una  
relación que había pasado ase tiempo le afectara tanto mentalmente?

Con cuidado se sentó bajo el cerezo que se encontraba frente al lago y descansó su cabeza sobre el tronco del  
árbol.

Suspiro.

Algo se le tendría que ocurrir, de alguna u otra forma tendría que recompensarla, ahora estaba  
cien porciento seguro de que ella era otro tipo de chica, del tipo que a el le gustaban.  
Sonrió.

Como se le podían ocurrir esas cosas en esos momentos, bien sabia que nada podría pasar entre ello, ya que  
próximamente serían hermanos por ley, y eso seria mal visto por los medios.

En fin, quien estaba diciendo que debía pasar algo ¿No?. Además que ella obviamente recordaba el suceso, y  
de alguna u otra forma le debía despreciar o tener asco.  
Frunció el ceño.

También estaba el lío de que alguien le había contado.  
Recordó el suceso en el instituto

-------Flash Back-----

-Mira Sasuke, ya se porque lo haces

-¿Hacer que?- preguntó enfadado, cruzando los brazos al pecho

-Todo

-Hmp...

-Me entere de 'eso' y....

-¡No necesito tu lastima!

----Fin Flash Back----

Y también el hecho de que por esa discusión empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

------- Flash Back-------

-No metas a mis amigos en esto- dijo ya furiosa

-Tu eres igual a todas, igual a ella- replicó quitando bruscamente el agarre de la muchacha

-¡Maldición Sasuke, supéralo de una vez!- gritó a viva voz

El pasó en alto el comentario e hizo uno que no debió de ocurrírsele

-¿Quién dice que tu madre no esta haciendo lo mismo?- preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante

Ella no se controló, en un segundo él estaba en el suelo y tenia su bonito rostro con una herida  
sangrante en la mejilla

Nunca debió haber pensado eso, nunca, por que si no conocería a Sakura.

-Estúpido inhumano- dijo antes de retirarse

------------ Fin Flash Back--------

Ahora lo veía todo claramente, lo imbécil que había sido, lo generosa que era Sakura, y su enfermizo comportamiento,  
en forma resumida, era un maldito, no entendía como sus amigos lo habían soportado.

Tampoco entendía como es que sus cercanos le habían dicho incontables veces que superara todo de una  
vez y derepente llega una desconocida y le da un giro a su mundo.

De veras estaba enfermo de la cabeza, necesitaba urgente hablar con alguien, pero rechazo inmediatamente el pensamiento, ya que encontró que era algo muy estúpido de su parte.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estupefacta apagó el televisor y subió a su cuarto, decidió tomar una fría ducha para despejarse y luego se vistió ligeramente,  
si bien el día estaba nublado, dentro de la casa hacia demasiado calor.

Se sentó un rato en su cama, que por cierto estaba toda deshecha, y se acordó se Sasuke.

_'¿Donde estará?'_

Sin ser muy inteligente se podía decir que al instituto no fue, salió muy tarde además que no había escuchado partir su vehiculo, tendría que encontrarse aun en la residencia Uchiha, y su sentido común le dijo en que lugar podría estar.

Tomo una chaqueta y bajo con intenciones de ir a su encuentro.

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho pasos de alguien que se aproximaba, ya sabia quien era, sintió que se sentaba a su lado, más no volteó, no por miedo,  
si no por vergüenza. Enseguida se recriminó mentalmente, él no tenia la culpa, bueno si, quizás un poco, pero no tenia por que hacerlo, ese día estaba enfermo.

Con lentitud, e indeciso de hacerlo, despegó sus ojos del paisaje para observarla detenidamente, y claro como esperaba, le estaba  
mirando con esos grandes ojos verdes, con reproche, y una mueca ligera de enfado.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atinó a decir el azabache

-¿Qué de que?- preguntó ella

-¿Qué me ves?

La chica desvió su mirada de Sasuke para posarla en el lago, y luego de un segundo respondió con expresión solemne y voz suave

-Nada

-Hmp

Y luego de esa tan 'amena' conversación, reinó el silencio, como en casi todas las ocasiones en que se encontraban juntos, cosa que,  
por lo demás les incomodaba bastante.

Al pareces ninguno de los dos pensaba romper el hielo, Sakura por temor a decir algo inapropiado y Sasuke por no saber que hablar, claro ¿Que se puede esperar de una persona tan poco sociable?, aunque realmente habían muchas cosas que le deseaba preguntar a su hermanastra, pero sentía que ese no era el momento adecuado, además se arriesgaba a que ella lo acorralara con miles de dudas que absolutamente no estaba dispuesto a resolver.

Sin previo aviso y rápidamente, la pelirrosada de puso de pie y le cogió la mano.

-Vamos- dijo tironeándolo

Él imitándola se paró a su lado.

-¿Donde?- preguntó con desgano

-A casa, dah!!!- se mofó la chica, y acto seguido empezó a correr, aún con sus manos entrelazadas.

Al estar frente a la puerta de entrada principal, Sakura recordó algo que definitivamente haría enfadar al pelinegro.

_'Maldición, las llaves'_

No sabia como explicárselo.

-Etto, mmm...Sasuke...es que.. bueno, yo..

Agachó la mirada. Él la observó como si fuera una especie de rareza, exótica al poseer cabello rosa.

-Hmp?

-Es que yo...jeje...'

-¿Que? ¿Vas a confesarme ke te gusto?' Preguntó medio bromeando, aunque en realidad, eso es lo que parecia.

.Eh?'

La pelirrosada alzó su mirada para encontrarse con lo que el azabache le estaba mostrando, algo que, se podría decir, 'confirmaba'  
lo que él podría estar sospechando. Pues si, ellos todavía mantenían sus manos unidas, aunque cabe decir no era su culpa totalmente,  
ya que en ningún momento el Uchiha se dignó siquiera tampoco a pensar en hacerlo.

-No seas tan egocéntrico

Sakura, retiró violentamente su extremidad, y al instante sintió calentar sus mejillas, mientras que con expresión avergonzada desviaba su vista de Sasuke.

Sasuke soltó una leve risa impregnada con una pisca de arrogancia y luego, sin meditarlo ni un segundo, tomó el mentón de la chica con suavidad e hizo que le viera  
directamente a los ojos, esos ojos azabaches que tenían el poder de reflejar el paraíso si así lo deseaba o si no mandarte al  
mismísimo infierno, y él lo sabia, era, por asi decirlo, su truco.

Acercando su rostro al de ella, dejando tan solo unos pocos centímetros de vacío, le preguntó casi en un susurro.

-¿Tan malo es enamorarse de mí?'

Con los ojos bien abiertos por la pregunta, y desviando su mirada por segunda vez, le pudo responder en el mismo tono de voz.

-No, es solo que...-calló, no le gustaba contarle sus líos a las personas, eso lo había aprendido con los años, los líos son de cada uno y cada uno los resuelve como pueda, si es que se puede. Siempre había aguantado cosas, hasta las más simples, no veía porque justo debía decírselo a él.

Endureciendo el rostro, Sasuke se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda.

'Lo sabia'- dijo en un tono algo enojado.

Aunque lo que hiciera pareciese un simple juego, siempre había algo que iba en serio, esta vez quería saber si algún día alguien  
le iba a querer tal como es, no es como que quisiera quedar soltero y amargado toda su vida, tenia conciencia de que le atraía al sexo opuesto, y en ocasiones al mismo, pero era mera atracción física, y el buscaba algo mas, algo que hasta el momento no había encontrado.

Amor

Hasta el mismo se sorprendió, esa era la primera vez que le realizó una pregunta de ese tipo a una persona, y exactamente a su hermanastra.

Tenia conciencia desde el primer momento en que la vio que con ella había una conexión, y quizá fue eso lo que le hizo casi llegar a odiarla, ahora todo encajaaba, no era el parecido físico con esa persona, era simplemente Sakura, y el le había temido a eso, y aun lo hacia, pero trataba de tomárselo con mas calma o al menos eso intentaba.

Ya se había enamorado una vez, y eso simplemente no resultó, así que por descontado sabia que iba en camino de sentir algo por aquella pelirrosada de ojos jades.

Algo que tendría que ignorar y a toda costa superar.

Alejarse no era la mejor idea, a fin de cuentas era lo mismo, empezaría a idealizarla y llegar a quererla o, si tenia suerte, odiarla, pero si se acercaba podría desilusionarse y ser solo su amigo.

De todos modos no tenia esa suerte que posee todo el mundo, no era tan fácil encontrar al 'amor de tu vida', no era cosa de buscar y hallar.

Despertó de su ensoñación al sentir que le mecían el brazo y como respuesta automática rechazó el toque.  
Seguido de eso escucho una débil voz a sus espaldas.

''No Sasuke... tu no eres el problema...'- el volteó y la vio ahí, frágil e indefensa, a punto de romper a llorar.

'Soy yo'- esto ultimó se lo dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Si, estaba a punto de llorar.

A ella le dolía algo por dentro, Sasuke lo percibía, después de todos ellos dos no eran muy diferentes, se tragaban los problemas. Aunque de alguna u otra forma descubriría que es lo que escondía.

'Entiendo'- dijo el azabache finalmente, volteó nuevamente y saco sus llaves del bolsillo, para así proceder a abrir la puerta.

Como buen caballero la dejo pasar primero. Y entendió que no había nada mas que decir, ese ya era lo que se le podría llamar un 'momento de tensión', no era apropiado decir ni hacer algo mas.

Ella tenia sus problemas y el los respetaba.

Como si estuvieran de luto cada uno fue a su cuarto, como zombies, estaba claro que ese día no volverían a hablar

.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.

Se encerró en su habitación, era lo más oportuno que podría haber hecho en ese momento.

No lo entendía, era difícil hacerlo cuando se comportaba de esa manera, a veces completamente serio, otras más flexibles.

En momentos podía ver en sus ojos el suplicio que soportaba día a día en su vida, pero la mayoría del tiempo era una persona impenetrable, dura como el hierro, fría como el hielo, definitivamente bipolar.

Pero a pesar de eso, ¿A que venia la pregunta?, con seguridad sabía que era enserio, no era difícil adivinarlo, un chico tan reservado como el debía hacer las cosas en forma de broma para descubrir respuestas que queria, ella a veces lo hacia, por lo que sabia del tema, pero aquello era una completa incoherencia, ¿que importancia tenían sus sentimientos en todo aquello?

Y le dolía y a la vez tenia miedo, no quería hacerse ilusiones, en estas tres semanas que había estado viviendo con su frívolo hermanastro, había empezado a sentir algo por él, algo que con insistencia trataba de ignorar, trataba de bloquear ese sentimiento, pero su comportamiento de ayer y hoy habia roto cualquier barrera que podria haber formado en ese corto tiempo y mas aún desde el momento en que Sasuke le propuso tener una buena relación.

A la vez que suspiraba y miraba por la ventana, recordó lo que alguna vez su amigo Sai le dijo

----Flash Back----

Se encontraban dos chicos en una plaza, sentados en una banca y comiendo helado

-¿Que?¿No me digas que te gusta aquel mezquino compañero tuyo?- preguntaba con su típica sonrisa

Algo avergonzada, negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-Es que siento algo aquí- dijo apuntándose al corazón.

-Ay…Sakura, Sakura, ¿Es que no lo vez?, te estas enamorando.

Horrorizada pregunto-¿Cómo hago para no hacerlo?

Triste por la chica, el joven dijo- Cuando ha empezado, no se puede esconder ni hacer desaparecer, no todo ocurre por arte de magia.

-Sai… ¿Entonces que hago?

-Nada, ya no hay vuelta atrás….

Y con esa simple respuesta aquel tema de conversación se zanjo y quedó en el olvidó.

----Fin Flash Back----

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- se repitió rememorando por primera vez en su vida, aquel recuerdo que en su momento dio lugar a una etapa de su vida que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba olvidar.

Sus ojos se aguaron en un instante.

Por que siempre le atraía el chico 'cubo de hielo', ¿Era masoquista o que?, aunque esta vez había algo mas, lo sentía cerca desde el primer momento, por mas distante que se mostrase con ella así era, y no lo podía olvidar, habia estado tratando de parecer lo mas fuerte desde que le vio en la fiesta de presentacion de las familias, pero la verdad es que desde ese dia le empezó a atraer, si, el era la cosa mas hermosa que habia encontrado hasta ese momento en su vida.

Al pricipio creia que todo eso de hacerle un inferno su vida era algo normal, ya que era incómodo que alguien a quien no conocias se uniera a tu familia, pero luego se dió cuena que iba en serio, por lo que trato de pagarle con la misma moneda, pero no podia, realmente no se atrevia, solo le hizo algunas bromas suaves y a eso fue todo lo que llego.

-Ya te tengo aquí Onii-chan- dijo poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón- y sonrió falsamente.

'_Ya no lo puedo detener,_

_ya empezó, una nueva_

_historia, un nuevo_

_**Suplicio**__'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki el otro kapi, lo siento si demore demasiado, pero es ke estoy haciendo un fic que me pidieron de regalo, no lo voii a subir x q esta en contra de mis principioss (Es yaoi T-T), pero si no lo hago esa persona se va a enojar knmigo.

Como ven, al fin lo meditó y reconoció sus errores, pero para él mismo, aún tiene su ego que no le permite hacerlo frente a otra persona, Sasuke tiene conciencia de que lo que va a pasar es inevitable, ya lo vivió una vez y lo sabe, pero sus métodos para evitarlo son medio raros :S. Mientras que con Sakura, mmm padece una atracción inevitable hacia los chicos malos y obviamente lindos, la pobre es algo masoquista XD.

Si no les gusta el capi, me avisan y lo hago de nuevo, acepto tato comentarios buenos como malos

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Mitsuki-hyuuga:** see, tu me conocess, sabes que soii algo demorona, ii k kuando me invitan a un lugar llego 2 hras despues, me pareco a Kakashi ajajaj, gracias x apoyarme n.n, ja ne one-san

**setsuna17:** akii el otro kapii, pero no entendi.... por que raro el capi anterior???

**Isakaru:** nOn, me elogias mucho mas de lo que meresco, tu comentario me subio el ego, ajaj y eso que no tengo mucho, muchas gracias por leerme ojala te halla gustado el capi.

**raqky:** tu rr es otro de los que me subio el animo, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, ojala te guste mi fic hasta el final, xd broma, si te aburres antes no importa, arigatoo !!

**Kisuili:** Seee, la idea es que sean mas que hermanitos kmo tu dijiste, siento que sea tarde aunque gracias por dejarme rr nOn

**sakurita:** arigato gosaimazu !!! mxas gracias por motivarme n.n

**deathlinkin:** no, no voy a dejar el fic, que bueno que el capitulo anterior te halla gustado, ojala este también, y el colegio ya no importa xD, iwal escribiré.

**Megumi No Sabaku:** claro que era la mas feliz de licenciarme, xq no me gustaban los compañeros /tu sabii que eran mala onda conmigo/, pero ahora en too mas enrredado x culpa de mi horario, ademas hay dias que salgo despues de las seis, y cansa u.u, aunque ningun problema con kompañeros nuevos, sii en esoo es mil veces mejor!... mm en realidad no se si te gusta mi fic, tu lo decii x q eres mi amiga, ademahh escribes mxo mejor q yo, pero iwal te agradesco el rr :D, arigato tomodachi

**o0Hana-chan0o:** Mm sii entiendo a lo que te refieres, es que entre:

El grito obviamente era de Sakura, y al parecer estaba asustada, del impulso levanto la cabeza sin recordar donde se encontraba, y luego vio todo negro.

-----y----

Pesadamente abrió los ojos, ¿En que momento se había dormido?, vio por la ventana y estaba obscuro, seguido observo la hora en el reloj digital que tenia en su mesita de noche.

Me ha faltado poner una separacion---- la primera parte es donde Sasuke se golpea con la cama y queda inconciente y la de mas abajo es de Sakura cuando despierta luego de haberse quedado dormida, lo siento muchisimo por la falta, mm la parte de Sasuke no transcurre mas rapido, cuando uno busca algo puede demorar hasta mas de una hora en hallarlo, ademas considerando que su habitación es enorme. Aunque la parte que describe el suceso es mas corta que la de Sakura. Perdon por esa falta también y te agradesco el rr.

**-Sakuritah-: **me alegro q te guste mi fic n.n, te agradesco el comentario, tambien me ha subido el animo, trataré de colgar mas seguido para que leas nOn

**kiirshy: **ajaja me hace feliz que te gusten mis fic, al fin de tantos comentarios buenos voy a terminar una persona egocéntrica nOn, aunque no creo que demore mas de un año en subir una conti xD. Tu también kuidate, ojala no te decepcione el capitulo, si lo hace solo avisame para editarlo.

**asukasoad: **ke liindoh rr, no eliminaré la historia, la terminaré para no defraudar a los que le gustan mi fic, arigato!!!

**sol y luna 0428:** apuesto a que todas queremos un hermanastro asii de bello y proximamente tierno, xp, ahora que se ha acordado, la tratara con mas cariño.

-----------Ja ne!!!!!--------------


	8. Tormenta

_**Aclaro: Naruto no es mio, el fic si. No intento hacer plagio, si se parece a algun fic que conoscan háganmelo saber porfavor.**_

_No fui conciente de cuando entre al infierno, pero lo que si sabia era que no queria compartirlo con él...-No te creas la gran cosa niña, ten por seguro que hare tu vida miserable. -SasuSaku-_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**8.-Tormenta:**

Se veia un muchacho pensativo, observando con desgano el paisaje que se extendia fuera de su ventana, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo asi, pero si se entero de que alguien habia llegado a la mansion ¿Como?, pues su querido hermano mayor le fue a visitar.

-Ototo!, abre.

Falto de ganas y extenuado, se movió de su posición para dejarle a Itachi lugar a que pasara.

Y así lo hizo, sin decir palabras, el muchacho entró y pesadamente tomó asiento en la cama de Sasuke. Mientras que con la mirada este lo seguia pacientemente.

El chico menor no tenia apuro, no tenia intenciones de empezar la charla, ni siquiera deseaba hablar con alguien, aun menos con él.

Luego de unos segundos y unas cuantas miradas furtivas entre los dos, el mayor se dignó a hablar.

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrio?

Sasuke no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

-Responde- murmuró prediendo la paciencia

-¿Ocurrir?- fue lo único que dijo

-No te hagas, ¿Que paso con Sakura?- Ahi fue cuando cayó en cuenta, y estaba a punto de responder cuando el Uchiha mayor lo cortó- Y no me digas nada Sasuke.

Bien, si no podia decir 'nada', mejor no hablaria.

-Responde- volvió a repetir.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?- Inquirió friamente.

-Sigueme- dijo su hermano antes de salir del cuarto.

El peliazulado lo siguió, y vio que se dirigian a la habitacion de Sakura

-¿Que haces?- preguntó cuando entraban.

-Explicame eso- señaló imperativemente.

Pudo observar que su hermanastra se encontraba encogida sobre su cama, abrazando una almohada y arropada con una frasada color aguamarina

-¿Que? esta durmiendo-respondió como si nada

-Acercate.

Obedientemente lo hizo y se puso de cuclillas al lado de la cabezera.

Y su poco animo que le quedaba se le derrumbó al apreciar como esta tenia cara triste y como un camino de lagrimas aún recientes surcaban sus mejillas.

Y se sintió el ser mas desgracido por hacerla llorar, no supo cual fue su rostro, pero no lo podia disimular.

Con lentitud movió su mano y delicadamente secó las casi desvanecidas lagimas de la muchacha.

Se demoró un tiempo en recomponer las expresiones, y precavido volteo hacia Itachi.

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga?

El Uchiha mayor medio sonrio.

-No hace falta- Y se marcho.

Obsevó a la chica durmiente nuevamente, y la arropó para que se sintiera mas comoda y no se resfriara, aunque las probabilidades de que lo hiciera en esa mansion eran casi nulas. Se acercó a ella y le beso la frente, tal como Sakura lo habia hecho cuando se enfermó. Y antes de salir la observó por ultima vez.

Cerró silenciosamente la puerta, despacio y con desden bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina.

Como esperaba, ahi estaba su queridisimo hermano cenando, asi que optó por 'acompañarlo'. Calentó un poco de comida y se dispuso a comer.

Al sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, quedaron frente a frente, mirandose el uno al otro.

-Aniki, ahora me diras que significa ese 'no hace falta'- demandó el Uchiha menor a lo cual el otro solo levanto una ceja en gesto de burla.

Luego de un par de minutos en el cual Sasuke creia que no le diria nada Itachi respondio.

-Tu lo sabes- Y continuó comiendo como si nada.

-¿Crees que si lo supiera te estaria preguntando?- preguntó casi exasperado

-¿Y tu crees que no me di cuenta?- Se enfadó.

Sasuke se sobresaltó en su interior, ya comprendia, pero no entendia el por que del enojo de su hermano.

-Estas malentendiendo todo Itachi- dijo a la defensiva tratando de excusarse.

El nombrado se paró bruscamente y se dispuso a dejar su plato y servicio para que la servidumbre lo lavara al dia siguiente.

-Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que hablo

Antes de retirarse de la cocina y de espaldas a Sasuke agregó.

-No diré nada si es lo que te preocupa.

Al menos eso era un alivio, ¿Pero que demonios le importaba a él? o acaso... Le tomo un par de suegundos asimilar sus recientes supociciones y

-fU** you Itachi!!-gritó a viva voz aun sabiendo que no le escucharia.

Y con el enfado de un oso, y dejando su plato sin haber probado bocado, subió al cuarto del recién mencionado Uchiha.

Sin sutileza alguna abrió la puerta de la habitacion, que por cierto estaba sin seguro.

-Tu!! - y se percató de que le estaba hablando al vacío.

Eso le enfureció más y fue al cuarto de Sakura. Ahí estaba, arrodillado al lado de su cama.

Entró sin mas preámbulos y al ver que le robaba toda su atención dijo en un siseo espeluznante, evitando gritar.

-Tu!! maldito hijo de...!!- pero él le cortó antes de acabar la frase

-..la misma madre que tu- murmuró poniendose de pie y enfrentandolo.

-Como no me di cuenta...- murmuró mas para sí mismo dejando la oración en el vacio.

Itachi solo sonrió con altaneria.

-¿A ti...?-continuo Sasuke, pero dejó que la pregunta se desvaneciera

-¿Y que si asi fuera? ¿Que me harias?... ¿Que me haria la persona que la vuelve a hacer llorrar?

Sasuke miró a su hermanastra que ahora dormia mas placidamente y luego poso su vista nuevamente en su hermano mayor.

-¿Vuelve?- murmuró- maldicion- dijo confundido antes de retirarse derrotado de aquella habitación. Indignado, dirigiendose a la suya, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su imbecil hermano llegara, mirar por la 'estupida' ventana, según el.

Itachi le llevaba una gran ventaja, su simpatia, amabilidad, confianza, madurez, cosas que definitivamente el no poseia, obviamente alguien en su sano juicio se fijaria en el, y eso le dolia, aunque no lo admitiera, le dolia en lo mas profundo de su ser que no le amaran.

¿Pero que se le podia hacer? al corazón no se le manda, bien lo sabia, Sakura tenia la desición entre sus manos, aunque de sobra conocia cual seria la respuesta, y él no le obligaria a quererle.

Aaaw endemoniadas hormonas, y maldita la edad. Si incluso estaba empezando a tener pensamientos indecorosos

La adolecencia no era nada fácil, en resumen era asi: Su padre se enamora, trae a la mujer y su hija a vivir a la casa, con esta última empiezan una relación algo dificil, ya que no se aceptaban mutuamente, y al final ese rechazo fue lo que le atrajo de ella, sumado con esa enferma conexión que surgió la primera vez que la vió que nunca supo si era bueno o malo.

Pero en ese momento habia otra cosa que le llamaba la atención. Que queria decir ese '...la persona que la vuelve a hacer llorar', asi que ya lo habia hecho antes.

Se maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez, por no fijarse en sus actos.

-El cielo también llora- se escuchó una pequeña vocecita.

Sorprendido volteó a ver a la perqueña pelirrosada que le observaba desde el marco de su puerta. Luego vió el paisaje y tomó conciencia de que estaba lloviendo.

-Hmp...-'afirmó' el azabache.

-Nuestros padres llegaron, hay que bajar- y antes de salir agrego- y... lo escuche todo.- desapareció

Con frustracion llevo una mano a su palido rostro y divagó durante un pequeño instante en su mente.

Tratando de poner la mejor cara posible para tener una buena presentacion, bajo a la primera planta, a la espaciosa sala de estar, en la cual se comunicaban asuntos importantes

Una feliz Sakumo y un sonriente Fugaku, cosa rara, se encontraban de pie esperando a que el Uchiha menor se acomodara.

-Ahora que estamos todos- comenzó el señor Uchiha- tenemos que comunicarle sobre la ceremonia.

-Como se ha retrasado unos dias y creemos que ya es la hora, les informamos que pasado mañana se hará, aqui en la mansión- continuó la mujer pelirrosada

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Claro, si no hay alguna objecion- replicó serio Fugaku, y los miro uno a uno con mirada de 'Si no aceptas ve tu a saber lo que te pasara'

-Todos de acuerdo- dijo Itachi.

-Si, deacuerdo- afirmó el chico antes de enviarle una mirada de despprecio a su hermano.

_'No decides por mi'_

-Ejem- carraspeó el padre

-Hn... acabas de pensar en voz alta- murmuró Itachi solo para que el moreno escuchara

_'Problema mio'_

-Y lo vuelves a hacer- se burló el mayor

-Bien- sonrio la mujer pasando por alto la pequeña 'discución' entre hermanos- entonces mañana Saku será una Uchiha, legalmente su hermana y todos una gran familia.

Al decir aquello Sasuke percibio la tensión que se produjo en Sakura, y pudo notar como esta apretaba los puños suavemente, pero en ningun instante dejaba de sonreir. Obviamente una sonrisa falsa, aunque al parecer nadie mas que el se dió cuenta.

-Bueno ahora que se han aclarado las condiciones, supongo que han cenado.

-Si padre- respondieron los dos Uchihas.

-¿Y tu Sakura?- inquirio el adulto

-Tambien he cenado Fugaku-san

_'Mentirosa' _pensó Sasuke

Sakura le propinó un disimulado manotaso

Sin haber eschuchado a su hijo, Fugaku se dirigió nuevamente a la chica.  
-Dime padre, y si te incomoda, solo llamame por mi nombre- y luego sonrió.

OMG, que tenia esa niña que hacia que todos la quisieran, quizas se debia a ese rostro de niña buena que profesaba o talvez su sencilles, pero todos los de aquella casa habian caído en su encanto.

-Como nosotros también hemos comido, preferiria que fueran a dormir y que madrugaran.- finalizó

Antes de salir de la sala, sakura le cortó el paso a Sasuke, segura de que estaban solos.

-¿Hmp?

-Emm, Sasuke...mmm quiero decirte que- calló por un momento- porfavor cuida tus pensamientos- hizo un gesto como si se cerrara la boca- es por tu propio bien

Una no muy disimulada carcajada se oyó en la sala, los dos se voltearon y vieron a Itachi apoyado en la parede cercana a la salida.

-Buen punto Sakura, aunque le hace falta mas que eso para no pasar una verguenza- eh hizo una mueca burlona

_'Dios, que molesto es' _pensamiento de ya saben quien.

¿Ah?- balbuceo Sakura sorprendida por la intromision de Itachi y los pensamientos de Saskue en voz alta ¿Desde cuando hacia eso?- si, lo que sea... buenas noches- y sin dar lugar a que nadie contesatara se fue.

-Bien, es mejor que tambien me vaya, buenas noches ototo... ah y cuida tu boca- salió de lugar aun riendo.

Que se creen- dijo para si mismo- es mi boca y yo hago lo que quiera con mi boca

Todos habian ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero nuestro querido Uchiha prefirió dirigirse a la espaciosa biblioteca de la casa, asi leer le despejaria la mente por un momento.

--------------------------------------------------------

La muchacha por otro lado fue directo a su cuarto, donde a los segundos despues llegó Itachi.

Y muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, ¿Ahora como le veria despues de haber escuchado todo aquello?, claro, aunque esa pequeña discucion ocurrida en su cuarto estaba practicamente en clave, ella no era ninguna estupida, habia comprendido al instante de que se trataba. Bien lo reconocia, no se que irresistible atracción sentia por aquellos perfectos Uchihas, pero incluso Uchiha Itachi le parecia mas imposible debido a su edad y todo eso. Si, su maldita edad, le aventajaba por lo menos 5 años. Eso si que era algo imposible de creer, tendrian que aclarar todo de una vez.

Ella no se atrevió a decirle que habia estado escuchando la discusión entre él y Sasuke, ahora no se que le veia pero queria evitarlo a toda costa.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

-No ahora- gimió la chica

-Pero...- replicó el muchacho.

-Por favor-suplicó

Y Luego de eso el moreno se marchó de su habitación

Aww ahora su cabeza era un lio, uno bien grande. Ese dia habia descubierto que Itachi le atraia de alguna forma. Ademas pensar que pasado mañana seria una Uchiha y no mas Haruno.

--------------------------------------------------------

Quien pensara que el gran Itachi estaba confundido, cietamente estaria en lo correcto.

Bien primero que todo no entendia porque se habia enfadado con su aniki. Antes de enviar una ultima ojeada a la puerta de la chica, se internó en su habitacion, sorprendido por los recientes descubrimientos.

La deseaba proteger a toda costa, quizas solamente era un cariño de hermana o amigo, pero que mas da. Quizas eso que le habia dicho a Sasuke fue porque era conciente de que ella ya estaba despierta en ese momento, claro, y deseaba dejar en mala posicion a Sasuke. Aquello tenia mas sentido que pensar que sentia algo por una chiquilla mucho menor que el, menor de edad.

Por hoy se dedicaria a descansar, la universidad realmente agotaba, mañana pensaria como aclarar aquello de su cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tranquilamente recostado en un diván de la biblioteca, leia por doceava vez Hamlet, de alguna manera se veia identificado en algo, bueno, no es que quiera decir que ve fantasmas, desee asesinar a alguien o algo por el estilo, quizas era porque sentia que su vida era un drama, y para peor exageraba demasiado las cosas que ocurrian.

_'¿Soi un exagerado?'_

Llevaba un buen rato bostezando y no supo en que momento dejo la lectura para dar paso a que un debil presentimiento se presentase. Uno que le venia carcomiendo la cabeza durante todo el día y le tenia con el estómago apretado. Uno malo aunque desconocia que tanto.

Bien, ahora resultaba que pensaba en voz alta y se estaba volviendo algo asi como un psiquico demente, sin duda tendria que ir a un psicólogo, siquiatra o lo que sea.

Pero su asqueroso presentimiento estaba seguro de que no era invención suya.

-Es real- murmuró

_'Algo malo se avecina, _

_algo tan terrible como una_

_******tormenta**** '**_

** -.-.-.-.-.-.---.-..--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.------------....-**

Ahhhh see k me demoreee en subirr lo sientoo, este capi lo tenia listo hace millones de años xd, lo iba a subir hace 2 semanas atrás, se q iwal era una fecha tarde pero no tanto kmo esta TOT pero me enferme, ajaja me llevaron al medico y me dieron mascarillas, me causo gracia ver como la gente se alejaba de mi. n.n ahora me rio. No era influenza humana pero igual fue horribe.

Ojala que no se enfermen para q me dejen rr. No demoraré x q ya tengo listo el sgte capi nOn. Aaaw enserio los adoroo, ia llegue a los 100 rr soy feliz.

Mil agradecimientos a:

** Isakaru. **

**Setsuna17 **

**Megumi No Sabaku **

**Uchiha Em **

**sol y luna 0428 **

**-Sakuritah- **

**asukasoad **

**kaoru-uchiha **

**mitsuki-hyuuga **

**o0Hana-Chan0o **

**tefa-chan**

Perdonen si se me olvido alguien. ajaja q me dio risa el apurador de fics ¿¿Quién era?? XD el otro capi será mas de Sakura, y eso de lo que le pasó en su pasado (no tan pasado) lo sabrán mas adelante.

No se asusten, no será Itasaku, solo es una pequeña confusión, y quisas pase algo para que se les aclaren los sentimientos.

Ahh quiero compartir esta pagina, quizas algunos ya la hallan leído pero no importa, me emocione y la he visto incontables veces

Aki va: manifiesto sasusaku. Blogspot. com

Todo junto porsiaca sin 3w.

Bien eso seria, hasta el otro capi !!!

Dejen rr onegai y cuidense.


	9. Luz

**Aclaro: Naruto no es mio TOT, el fic si, no intento hacer plagio, si se parece a algun fic que conoscan hagánmelo saber porfavor, y hago el capi de nuevo.**

_No fui conciente d cuando entre al infierno, pero lo que si sabia era que no queria compartirlo con el - No te cras la gran cosa niña, ten por seguro que haré tu vida miserable.-SasuSaku-_

**Insisto que vean esta pagina: http:// manifiesto sasusaku. Blogspot. com **

**Es todo junto porsiaca nOn****, yo casi muero cuando la vi xd.**_  
_

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**9.-Luz**

Con pereza acababa de despertar por culpa de la maldita alarma de su celular, habia dormido demasiado poco para su gusto, ¿5 horas talvez?, suponia ahora que tendria unas ojeras mas impresionantes que las del chiquillo que la habia acorralado aquella vez (Acuerdense de Gaara), iiiuu eso si que era espantoso, sería apuesto si durmiera lo suficiente para que aquellas cosas desaparecieran de su rostro, pero talvez que hacia por las noches...

Tendría que maquillarse con esa crema horrible (llamese base), que nunca te queda perfectamente, a menos que tengas experiencia o alguien profesional te la aplique, pero !Rayos¡, nunca en su vida habia usado una de aquellas, ni siquiera habia visto a su madre hacerlo.

Y ahora el porque de que tuviera, en cambio de una, miles de bases; facil, su baño contenia de todo, y cuando digo todo me refiero también a todos los tipos de maquillajes, distintas marcas y distintas tonalidades. Bien aquello no importaba ya. Tendria que inventarse una excusa de su insomnio.

Y hablando de insomnio...

Primero que todo fue causado por el par de hermanos Uchiha, que eran tan condenadamente perfectos y apetecibles como aquellos ficticios vampiros de sus novelas románticas, bueno quiza existía el defecto de la descortezía, al menos por parte de Sasuke, por lo que Itachi quedaba relativamente como el 'ser perfecto'.

Pero se habia fijado primero en Sasuke, aceptando inconcientemente su estúpida personalidad y también el hecho de que nunca podria estar con el, woow entonces era un nuevo amor platónico,

aunque pensándolo bien, no tanto ya que frecuentemente mantenian 'conversaciones', algo incoherentes eso si, pero algo es algo al fin y al cabo.

Ahora estaban sus recientes sentimientos descubiertos, aún inconclusos, sobre el otro Uchiha, sin embargo podia saber con facilidad que Itachi tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien, porqueee...

Era una persona muy facil de leer a pesar de se mayor que ella - no es que lea mentes o algo por el estilo- y nunca mentiria sobre ese tipo de cosas debido a que él era muy sincero y sobre todo porque conocía su pequeño secreto.

¿Que cual secreto? el por que de su permanente desconfianza por los seres masculinos en cuanto a temas sentimentales....

----Flash Back----

Aun no se recuperaba de su tobillo, y en una de sus visitas para controlarle que no hiciera nada imprudente, según él, salió a flote el dichoso tema.

-Mmm.. ¿Sakura me escuchas?

-¿Eh? claro...-contestó vagamente

-¿Si? ¿Entonces que te estaba diciendo?- profirió a modo de reto.

-Decias que no puedo esforzar mi tobillo porque.... si no estaré en cama mas tiempo, si eso- dijo dudosa

-Hmp...

-¿No?

-No exactamente- le miró reprobatoriamente- decia que esta avanzando tu recuperación y en un par de días estaras perfectamente caminando, corriendo o lo que sea.

-Ahh, que bien

Se dió cuenta de que Itachi le quedó viendo con un semblante serio y preocupado, no el que siempre tenia para ella comprensivo y cariñoso.

-¿Que pasa? te noto distraida desde que tus amigos te vinieron a visitar.

Si, definitivamente estaba distraida, muy distraida, es que la noticia que Sai y Tenten le trajeron no era para nada agradable, es mas, no supo en que momento de la revelación se habia pueso a llorar, pero le daba rabia y a la vez tristeza enterarse de aquello.

Su hermanastro con infinita paciencia tomó asiento en el sofá mas cercano a su lecho y con voz pasiva le habló.

-Dime, yo escucho.

-...

-Confia en mi.

Ella se encontraba nerviosa.

-Un...- no sabia como llamarle- casi-ex novio... esta muriendo.

-¿Te da pena?

-Si...no..no lo se- calló

Bueno en fin no sabia si debia darle pena o enojarse, ya que le habia hecho mucho daño.

-Sakura- A Itachi le pareció raro eso de casi-ex-novio, ¿Acaso existia ese término?- ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Una persona- contestó atropellamente.

-¿Paso algo con esa persona?- La pelirrosa no dijo nada, solamente asintió con expresión dura.

El chico ya se imaginaba que podria ser, pero preferia confirmarlo antes de decir una palabra.

-Dejame ayudarte- propuso sinceramente.

-No puedes; ya paso- dijo despues de un rato

-¿Deseeas contarme aquello?- la chica no contestó- Cuando desees hablar con alguien llamame, no te presionaré- se puso de pie y le sonrió tiernamente

¿Por que le costaba hablar de eso?, como claramente habia dicho anteriormente eso ya habia pasado, ese recuerdo deberia ya haberlo olvidado, pero estaba ahí, y aunque ya no le produjera dolor alguno, era algo vergonzoso.

Y el amable Uchiha, tan comprensivo como desde el primer día que se presentaron, el merecia su confianza, pero le costaba desenvolverse con la gente.

-Itachi- el mencionado que estaba abriendo la puerta se volteó- te lo contaré.

-¿Segura?- preguntó dudoso

-Si- el Uchiha volvió lentamente a el lugar que estaba ocupando hace un par de minutos.

-Esto fue lo que paso...- respiró sonoramente- hace menos de un año ocurrió... bien, ese chico era mi mejor amigo, junto con Tenten y Sai, ya sabes. Los cuatro éramos muy apegados, en una palabra, inseparables, haciamos todo juntos... Despues de un tiempo- hizo una pausa- era tan estúpida que me enamoré de él, no se lo dije a nadie, pero se me notaba a leguas, Ten ten y Sai hacian sus indirectas, incluso 'él' se empezó a acercar mas a mi y bromeaba. Un día en que estabamos solos,

me besó... y luego dijo todo tipo de cosas empalagosas...- se detuvo- Promete que no te burlaras de mi.- dijo ella seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo prometo Sakura

Suspiró- nunca me preguntó si queria ser su novia, pero con todo el 'cariño'- hizo gestos con las manos- que me demostraba y todas las cosas hermosas que me decia, eso no era necesario. Incluso me dijo Te Amo -dijo esto mofándose- pero al parecer no era suficiente... Todos decian que estaba jugando conmigo, pero no queria escuchar, incluso recuerdo que discutí con Tenten diciéndole que ella con Sai eran unos envidiosos, que por eso decian aquello de 'él'- Tragó aire- pero un dia que

llegué temprano al colegio, raro en mi, le pillé hablando con una chica, que según él era su ex, quedé viendo escondida y entre eso salí como tema de conversación. La chica le preguntaba cuanto mas tendria que continuar conmigo, y el dijo que solo una semana mas, luego se cobraría la apuesta. Luego fui el centro de burlas de casi toda la escuela por mi estupidés.

Rió sin ganas.

-¿Qué irónico no?... se suponía que era mi mejor amigo. Con eso casi 6 años de amistad se fueron a la basura, por su culpa y nunca entendí el por que.

Sus ojos empezaron a arder, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y luego de unos segundos sintió como alguien se sentaba en su cama y le abrazaba.

-No se si deba entristecerme o alegrarme de que este muriendo, yo le amaba de verdad... pero él solo jugó y de alguna forma tenia que pagar.

Despues de unos momentos de silencio, Itachi se separó de ella y le miró a sus ojos verdes.

-¿Sabes? yo también una vez hice una apuesta de esas.

Sakura le miró con desprecio, estaba a punto de pararse apesar de su tobillo y golpearle en su bonito rostro.

-Tranquila- dijo adivinando sus pensamientos- yo me enamoré de ella y no cobré la apuesta, pero mis falsos amigos al enterarse de que deverdad le queria le fueron con el chisme y se alejó de mi, llorando...- dijo mirando al vacio como recordando algo.

-Sin final feliz- concluyó ella

----Fin Flash Back------

Ese era su nuevo vergonzoso recuerdo, pero al fin y al cabo no se arrepentía de habérselo contado, de ninguna manera. Como apreciaba a ese Uchiha...

Sonrió feliz por algunos segundos, pero al instante la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

Claro, como podia haberlo olvidado, esa era la razón de por que estaba despierta tan temprano un dia sábado, ¡Mañana sería una Uchiha!, ¡Su madre se casaba!.

Maldecia infinitas veces el haber olvidado algo tan importante.

-!Rayos! ¡Centellas! !Lo que sea!- gritaba mientras a toda prisa se levantaba e iba a duchar. En un segundo estaba lista y vestida con un jean negro ajustado, una polera verde fosforecente con diseños negros, blancos y rosados, unas converse de este mismo color verde y un chaleco blanco.

-Sakura, como se te pudo olvidar.

Iba regañandose asi misma mientras salia de su habitación.

Se escucha una melodiosa risa.

-¿Ahora hablas sola?- preguntó

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Qué Sasuke?- preguntó este sárcástico

-Pues no lo se, Sasuke nunca rie, es muy pero muy amargado y por lo que descubrí ayer- se puso a caminar- piensa en voz alta. Entonces ¿Tú quién eres?- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Ja Ja Ja, pero que chistoso Sakura, aunque no puedes negar que soy un Adonis- Empezó a caminar junto con ella.

Ella lo miró disimuladamente de reojo, pero aún así él se dió cuenta y sonrió arrogantemente.

Traía puesto un jean un poco ajustado, una musculosa negra y unas converse blancas. Y WoW, si que tenia un cuerpo, aunque ya se lo habia visto casi todo cuando estaba delirando, y digo casi porque menos mal que aquel día andaba con un short aunque era pequeño. Su parte pervertida deseaba haberlo visto entero y ahí se admiraria y babearía de su completa perfección.

Al recordar la imagen en su cabeza, se sonrojo al instante.

-¿Y?

-¿Y que?- dijo ella sonrojada

-A que soy un bombón

Ella rodó los ojos

-¿Eso importa acaso?

-Mmm...- se hizo el pensativo- no, pero le haria bien a mi ego escucharlo- luego de eso rió otra vez

Sakura le miró raro, ya habia reido dos veces en menos de 2 minutos- ella se detuvo y luego él también y se volteó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Espera, tengo que comprobar algo- puso su mano en la frente del chico- no entiendo...

-¿Que no entienes?- inquirió el azabache intrigado ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-!Has reido ya 2 veces y no estas enfermo!- dijo como un logro

Eso lo ofendió de sobremanera, ¿Acaso pensaba que siempre iba a ser amargado, serio y aburrido?, no señor, ese era Sasuke, el nuevo Sasuke Uchiha. Ademas lo hacia para que ella no anduviera deprimida por la boda. Bueno , habia conseguido su objetivo, hacerla feliz por un momento y olvidara las preocupaciones.

Verle su sonrisa fue lo único que le calmó apesar de que se burlaba de él. Y rió junto a ella.

Pero como no todo dura para siempre.

-Eh tortolitos, a desayunar- si ahí estaba el hermano mayor, el de ambos.

Sasuke queria tirársele encima y desfigurarle el rostro por aguafiestas, pero con un gran autocontrol de su parte, se contuvo

Con eso bajaron a la primera planta donde estaba ya los futuros esposos esperando con una gran sonrisa cada uno, los hermanos recién llegados tomaron asiento en la mesa. Fugaku estaba en la cabeza de la mesa, Sakumo a su derecha junto con Sakura e Itachi a su izquierda junto con Sasuke.

Inmediatamente le sirvieron el desayuno. En eso, Sakuma preocupada rompe el silencio que habia en la mesa.

-Saku, hija ¿Por que no has dormido?

Ahi todas las miradas se engancharon en ella percatándose de las tremendas ojeras de Sakura.

-Emm- dudó- es que he estado nerviosa por la boda madre- sonrió- no te preocupes , para mañana no estarán.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se enfocó en Sasuke.

-Te dije que hablariamos de eso.

Sasuke tocó su mejila y se dió cuenta que el golpe de Sakura aún no habia desaparecido.

-¿Y bien?

Sakura pateó a Sasuke, que justo estaba en frente de ella, por debajo de la mesa.

Le dolió, no lo iba a negar, pero no habia gritado por la simple razón de que hubieran descubierto a la chica.

-Ejem -carraspeó- lo que pasa es que en el instituto intenté probar con tenis, y no funcionó como verá- hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se tocaba el casi inexistente moretón.

-Ah, que bien que pruebes cosas nuevas.

La mujer sonrió a Sasuke y continuó con su desayuno.

El azabache mando una mirada de complicidad a la pelirrosada muchacha, quien estaba con cara de alivio. Esta igual le sonrió y el le devolvió el gesto. Esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de la familia.

La mujer se alegraba de sobremanera que las relaciones entre Sakura y su hermanastro mas dificil mejoraran, Itachi estaba entre celoso y confundido, y el hombre Uchiha miraba aquello con

desconfianza. Algo se cocia allí, nada bueno, como buen Uchiha los mantendria vigilados y trataria, por todos los medios, de evitar algo que perjudicara a la familia.

La comida se desenvolvió en completo silencio. Ya terminado el desayuno la mujer habló nuevamente.

-Quiero que vallan a buscar sus vestuarios para la boda de mañana, Sasuke o Itachi, muestren a Sakura donde estan los vestidos y esas cosas.

-Sakura, sígueme- dijo Sasuke al instante para ganarle a su hermano, que cabe decir, quedó con una venita en la frente.

La muchacha, sintiéndose feliz por el ofrecimiento de Sasuke, le siguió.

Ya lejos de cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos, el muchacho tomó la palabra.

-Por poco y te pillan, si no fuera por mi...- suspiró dramaticamente

La chica comenzó a reir.

-Ya, no te creas tanto Sasuke.

El chico contento de verla alegre continuo su acto.

- Agradécemelo siquiera.... hmp- y le quedó viendo feo

La chica estaba que no podia de la alegria, al igual que su madre encontraba un gran logro llevarse bien con la persona que odiaba al principio.

-Ajaj, Sasuke me encanta estar contigo cuando eres asi- luego de decir aquello se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

El ojinegro al ver aquello no pudo mas que reir nuevamente.

-Me encanta estar contigo cuando te sonrojas- dijo para molestarla.

Sakura se sorprendió y se puso aún mas roja.

-No molestes, que me da verguenza- murmuró ella

El solo sonrió, se acerco a su oído y le susurró.

-Es que me encanta ponerte nerviosa, Sa-ku-ra.

La recien mencionada abrió los ojos como plato y se estremeció, luego de un par de segundos reaccionó...

Se separó un poco y le miró

Aver si te crees tanto Uchiha- le quedó viendo con mirada desafiante- !Alcanzame¡ - dijo y se echo a correr

-¡No sabes donde...- pero Sakura ya habia doblado una esquina-... vamos- terminó la frase en voz baja.

Ahh la pelirrosa si que daba dolores de cabeza, pero de alguna forma ese dia habia descubierto que era divertido estar con ella y hacer que se sonrojara. Definitivamente ese seria su nuevo hobie y tendria que aprovecharlo antes de que su padre actuara. Si, un Uchiha nota todo, y él se habia dado cuenta que Fugaku sospechaba algo y no tardaria en mandarlo a investigar.

-Actuaré antes que tu- sonrió altivamente para si mismo.

Luego recordó que tendría que buscar a Sakura, y supuso que no seria nada facil considerando el tamaño de la casa. Pero le gustaba, quiero decir, la nueva amistad con ella; bueno. tal vez tambien le gustaba ella, solo tal vez...

_'Porque tú me salvaste y me _

_mostraste el camino_

_porque tú eres mi** luz**'_

_.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-_

Aquí el siguiente capi, disfrutenlo y diganme si les gustó o no, creo q no demore tanto en subir xd, bueno aqui mis sinceros agradecimientos a:

_**Megumi No Sabaku: ** Asdasads, soy una sicopata, ya vi todos tu favoritos xd, mmm recuerdo que todavia no te dejo rr. Gracias por arreglarme los fic cuando te lo pido, se que este capi te lo mande pero no te conectaste TOT. XD y grax x mandarme los tuyos :D_

_**Setsuna17:** ojala te guste este capi n.n , como ya dije voy a terminar el fic si o si_

_**Bella-Uchiha1: **Aque esta la conti, te agradesco mucho tu rr._

_**Isakaru: **Muchas gracias x apoyarme siempre, aqui esta el sgte capi, como ves no demoré tanto :)_

_**sol y luna 0428:** gomenasai si no entendiste el capi anterior ;( , es que no soy una experta en escribir solo lo hago por entretencion, ojala entiendas este y muxas gracias por tu comentario n.n._

_**asukasoad:** no demore tanto ahora, sii todos estan confundidos, como veras Fugaku esta sospechando algo... y los celos de sasuke se van a mostrar mas en el sgte capi. Gracias por el rr._

_**leontinees: **gracias por corregirme eso de aniki xd, juraba que era al reves y que sasuke tenia que decirle ototo, lo se, soy una tonta. Arregle ese detalle del capi anterior nOn. Que bueno que te guste mi historia, y gracias por el comentario._

_**kyo nakamura: **Gracias x tu rr, aqui esta la conti, esero qu te guste._

_**sakuritauchiha01: **xd gracias igual pr corregirme eso de aniki y ototo, ajaj tenia una confusion en mi mente. Gracias por tu rr._

_**apurador de fics:** ahh me tienes con la duda, no se quien eres D:, asdasdasd me rei con tu rr. Arigatoo!!  
_

Eso seria por hoy, ojala les guste el capi. Se que no esta muy interesante, pero la accion va a pasar en la boda (que va a ser el sgte capi nOn) habran muchos celos por parte de Sasuke.

Que les vaya bien en lo que hagan y ojala hayan echo algo para San Juan (ajaja soy una loca) bueno... hasta la proxima.

**Ja ne!!!!**


	10. Mentira

_Aclaro: Naruto no es mio, el fic si. No intento hacer plagio, si se parece a algun fic que conoscan háganmelo saber porfavor_

'SasuSaku'_-_ _Narración_

_'SasuSaku'- Pensamiento_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**10.-****Mentira**

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban tiradosen el suelo despues de que el primero atrapara a la chica mientras iba corriendo. La pelirrosada lloriqueaba de la risa y el Uchiha solo le observaba sonriendo. El sabia que esto no duraria demasiado pero aprovechaba verla feliz.

-Hey Sasuke eres un amargado deberias reir conmigo.

-Hmp... mira que me hiciste correr y eso no me gusta- reclamó aun sonriendo

Por una coincidencia se encontraban a pocos pasos de la sala de vestidos. Ella no le permitió la entrada al chico hasta despues de una media hora. Sasuke se adentró en la habitación fastidiado por la espera y cerró la puerta por dentro. Pudo ver que Sakura sostenia una caja blanca de tamaño mediano donde supuso estaria el famosisimo vestido.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó el chico con curiosidad

-No- respodio ella sacando la lengua- mañana veras.

El se limitó a sonreir imperceptiblemente.

-Sakura tenemos que hablar- dijo a la vez que sus expreciones faciales se endurecian y tomaba asiento en uno de los afelpados sillones de la gigantesca habitación.

La recién mencionada le miró con evidente curiosidad, esperando pacientemente que le dijera que pasaba. Vió como Sasuke hacia un gesto con la mano invitándola a su lado.

Ella lentamente caminó a su dirección sabiendo que lo que venia no era nada bueno.

-¿Y bien?- murmuró ya a su lado

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, no sabia como comenzar su desagradable explicación, de cualquier manera que la dijera sonaría algo sin sentido. A si que optó por comenzar con lo principal.

-No debemos llevarnos bien- soltó derrepente.

Como predecia la chica lo miró con una cara de no entender nada.

-A mi padre no le agrada nada nuestra amistad, derrepente ve cosas donde no las hay- explicó

Sakura proceso varias veces lo recien dicho por el pelinegro. Sasuke esperaba expectante su reacción. Sakura soltó una fuerte carcajada. Sasuke la miró sin entender nada.

-¿Cual es él chiste?- inquirió molesto el Uchiha

-No... es que... por Dios... tu padre...- con la risa que tenia no podia hablar coherentemente.

Luego de unos minutos en que la chica no parecia reaccionar, esta se enderezó y con mucho esfuerzo se puso seria.

-Lo siento- susurró al ver la tetrica cara del chico.

Cuando por fin Sakura le tomo el peso a la situación habló nuevamente.

-¿Tendremos que ser como al principio?

-Si- contesto Sasuke- pero solo frente a los ojos de los demas si quieres nos la arreglamos para divertirnos en cualquier ocasion- agregó al percatarse del triste semblante de la chica

Asi tan fragil que se veía con la cabeza gacha y los ojos mirando la nada misma, tan bulnerable frente a los suyos. Quito la molesta caja de sus manos para dejarla a un lado y la refugió en un inofensivo abrazo.

Ella estando perdida en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó al ser envuelta por aquellos familiares brazos. Pero al instante se aferró a el. Evitando llorar, ya que consideraba sería un acto infantil de su parte.

-Cualquier cosa que diga o haga en publico sera mentira- murmuró mientras le acariciaba el cabello- no me creas. Promételo.

Sakura no sabia por que era tan importante para el lo que ella pudiera pensar, aún así lo hizo.

-Lo prometo... Sasuke

-Tu deberas hacer lo mismo

A modo de respuesta se aferró aún mas a él.

Tarde o temprano tendrian que salir de allí. Sasuke optó por temprano, ya que si no su padre comenzaría a pensar mal.

Molesto por tener que esconderse frente los demas, se separó de ella y le besó la frente. Sakura se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Tu tienes algo para ponerte mañana?- pregunto Sakura.

El solo sonrió altaneramente como diciendo '¿con quien crees que hablas?'

Cada uno fue por su lado el día fue tranquilo y volvió a ver a Sasuke solo en la hora de almuerzo y cena, quien por cierto la ignoraba olímpicamente por lo que ella se limitó a hacer lo mismo.

La chica estaba por dormir cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

-Sakura

-¿Itachi? ¿Que...?

-Tenemos que hablar- la chica suspiró, era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquella misma frase en un día, nada bueno.

-Ajá

-¿Aquí o en otro lugar?- preguntó

Supuso que no habría problema ir a otro lugar, toda la casa descansaba ya que al día siguiente sería la 'boda del año'.

-En la cocina- dijo Sakura a lo que el Uchiha solo le vanto una ceja- me dio antojo de helado.

-Bien, vamos- dijo Itachi luego de reir

El camino hacia allí fue en un incomodo silencio. Los dos sabian que aquella era una conversación inevitable por lo que era mejor no posponerla demasiado.

Todo era de lo mas infantil, Itachi miraba como ella comia su adorado helado de frambueza. Sakura lo miraba como la veia comer helado.

-Y...- incitó la chica

-Ejem... bien yo... veras tengo que comprobar algo y... no se...- calló

-Si yo tambien quiero comprobar algo...

Los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos y sonrieron tontamente. Las palabras no salian de la boca de Sakura y al parecer tampoco de Itachi.

La pelirrosa pego un saltito al percibir como alguien quitaba de sus manos el helado pero recciono muy tarde.

¡Su hermanastro la estaba besando!

Eso era una respuesta de que definitivamente los hombres piensan lo contrario de una mujer. Ni en el mas descabellado pensamiento se le ocurrio comprobar si le queria besandolo. Bueno, al parecer Itachi se lo tenia bien planeado. Pero ya que importaba, despues de todo la idea no era tan mala. ¡Si besaba como un Dios!

A los segundos de asumir lo que estaba pasando le correspondio con la misma ansia. Se aferró de su pecho mientras el le tenia sujeta la barbilla. Los dos movian sus labios con desesperado recelo, un beso extremadamente motivador. La boca de Itachi era calidamente abrasadora sobre la de Sakura, la cual al haber estado comiendo helado se encontraba realmente fría.

Pero la embargó el remordimiento al darse cuenta que estaba imaginando besar a Sasuke en vez de Itachi.

'Sasuke'

El Uchiha mayor percibió la repentina tensión de su hermanastra y se separó de ella. Había escuchado ese inintelgible susurro pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

Sin duda habia sido uno de los mas delciciosos besos que habia dado en su vida y se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

Sakura lo miró y viceversa.

-Ejem- carraspero la ojijade- ¿Dudas?

-No- dijo -¿Tu?

-Tampoco ¿Y?

El tomó su tiempo en responder.

-Nada- murmuró desconociendo si le habia escuchado

La Haruno sonrió, ella igual sentia lo mismo. Un gran alivio, pues no sabia que haria si el le amaba o al revés.

-También- le dijo y se abrazaron.

Luego de esa 'conversacion' cada uno fue a dormir placidamente. Tranquilos por los nuevos descubrimientos, que gracias a Dios, no eran nada de lo que habian pensado. Sin duda ahora que estaba todo aclarado todo sería mejor.

--

Como se equivocaban.

--

11:25AM

Dia de la boda.

Oficina de Fugaku Uchiha

-¡¿Que significa esto?!- exigió Fugaku mostrando una foto en primer plano de ella e Itachi.

Sasuke, Sakumo y Fugaku esperaron alguna explicacion por parte de los involucrados.

Sakura estaba mas que anonadada. Y sentia un miedo creciente invadirla.

Itachi se encontraba igualmente sorprendido. Pero mostraba una expresión de aparente calma y fue el quién trato de explicar.

-Padre no es lo que parece- si es que a eso se le llama explicar.

-¡Que no es lo que parece! explícame eso entonces- gritó tirando otras seis imagenes sobre su escritorio.

Mirandose. Besandose. Sonriendose. Abrazandose.

La chica aún estaba en shock. Se preguntaba como no se habian dado cuenta quien como y cuando le habian tomado las fotografías. Pero el asunto era otro

¿Cómo explicar aquello?

Nadie les creeria.

-¿Que explicación tienes tu Sakura?- preguntó enfadado el adulto Uchiha.

Todos estaban en silencio luego. Sakura por primera vez se pudo percatar que su madre le miraba con reprobación y Sasuke con odio. Esa mirada no era fingida, era real y dedicada especialmente a su persona, retándola a que diera una explicación coherente.

La pelirrosa dirigió la vista al padre, abrió la boca un par de veces pero nada salia de ella.

Ese era uno de los momentos en que deseaba que su desaparecida inner le ayudara, pero no contaba con ello, puesto que no era mas que parte de su infame imaginación de niña.

Decidió no parecer debil. Su infantil expresión se transformó en una madura y su voz sonó firme.

-No hay explicación. Y si la hay nadie la creeria asi que...- dejo la flase inconclusa aproposito.

Fugaku pasó una mano por su crispado rostro y luego miro al par de chicos taladrándolos con la mirada.

-¡Esto es innmoral! ¿Saben que hubiera pasado si sale en los medios?- refunfuño- Es incesto.

-¡No somos hermanos!- explotó Itachi

-¡Pero lo serán, aunque no lo quieran! Uno de ustedes se tiene que ir de esta casa, no pueden vivir juntos.

-Opino que se vallan los dos- dijo venenosamente Sasuke

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

--

--  
Habian ordenes estrictas de no arruinar la boda. Sakura asumió la responsabilidad al igual que Itachi. Este ultimo se ofrecio irse de la casa al dia siguiente debido a que la muchacha aun no era mayor de edad.

--

Sakura maldecia todo lo existente, se encontraba en su habitación y se habia prohibido llorar ya que si no la verian con los ojos inchados y el poco orgullo que le quedaba se esfumaría.

Estaba lista para la boda que si bien recordaba comenzaría en veinte minutos. Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido blanco con detalles en negro, ajustado hasta la cintura y de ahí caia suelto hasta sobre las rodillas. Unos zapatos plateados joyeria de plata. Su cabello se encontraba libre y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. El maquillaje consistia en rimel aplicado sobre sus encrespadas pestañas, sombra rosa palido sobre sus parpados, leve rubor en las mejillas y gloss en los labios.

Escuchó como alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta.

Era quien menos se esperaba.

-Sasuke- susurró la chica.

El chico la examinó disimuladamente de pies a cabeza.

'_Hermosa' _pensó

Desde el día anterior deseaba verla con el vestido que no le habia querido mostrar y decirle cuan bella se encontraba. Pero al instante recordó que no debia confiar en ella. No si queria evitar otra desilución. El suceso de la mañana aun lo tenia desvariando y sabia que iba a estar asi por mucho tiempo.

Ver la foto, le partio el corazón pero oír la total aceptacion de Sakura le fue aún mas devatador.

-Te quieren abajo.- dijo fríamente y comenzó a andar.

A Sakura le destrozo el alma el comportamiento del chico, nunca habia sido tan inexpresivon con ella nisiquiera en los comienzos. Cuando se detestaban mutuamente.

_'Me odia' _pensó _'pero yo no puedo odiarlo a él... no puedo'_

-Sasuke- le llamo caminando unos pasos mas atras. El continuó como si nada.

-Sasuke- insistió quedando a su altura- mírame

La ignoró. Pero ella no se rendiría. Le tocó el hombro y el la evitó como si tuviera la peste.

-Sasuke yo...veras lo que paso

-No tienes queexplicarme Haruno.

_'¿Haruno? ya no mas Sakura...'_

-Pero quiero hacerlo, entiendeme- imploró

-Ya te lo dije, no necesitas explicarme nada.

-Si lo necesito, porfavor.

El Uchiha se detuvo.

-Hazlo entonces- desafió el chico perdiendo la paciencia

-Veras, es que lo que paso... bueno.. no era un beso...

-¡¿Que esto no era un beso?!- gritó mostrando una foto.

La chica la vio sin entender, se preguntaba como la habia conseguido pero eso iba a segundo plano en estos momentos. Queria explicarle la situacion, sabia que no le creeria pero no se iba a rendir hasta haberlo intentado.

-Bueno si... pero estaba comprobando algo.

Sasuke la miró apenado, Sakura tenía un aspecto debil y sintio ganas de protegerla, pero no lo merecia, no despues de que hubiera besado a Itachi, su propio hermano.

-Pensé que eras distinta- escupió el Uchiha recobrando la compostura- Ya ves como me equivoque- y reanudo su marcha

-Queria saber si le amaba- murmuró la ojijade.

El chico paró en seco.

-¿Y?- inquirió interesado en su respuesta.

-Y no- dijo

-Hmp

El de alguna forma se reprendia mentalmente. Su actitud era la de un niño. Al fin al cabo esa muchacha era su 'amiga-hermanastra' pero sentia rabia de que alguien osara siquiera a mirarla y mucho menos debian tocarla. Entendia que aquellos eran asuntos de Sakura pero no podia dejar de entrometerse, no deseaba dejar de entrometerse mas bien.

¿Celos?

No esos no son sentimientos de un Uchiha solo era posesivo.

Solo eso nada mas...

-Como quisiera poder creerte Sakura- dijo suavemente el chico para si.

_Como quisiera creer que  
lo que dices no es una  
_**mentira**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Creo que demoré mucho :s Lo siento!!

No me maten x el Beso de Itachi y Sakura!!!, ya vieron que no se aman ni nada, solo era una pequeña atracción.

Ojala les haya gustado el capii dejen rr y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, mi word que no es word no tiene para corregirlas.

Gracias por leerme a:

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**-Sakuritah-**

**setsuna17**

**tania56**

**death linkin**

Ideota (me rei con tu rr n.n)

apurador de fics(ajaja me desesperas)

Me dejaron pokos rr u.u. Solo es apretar el boton de abajo y poner un comentario.


End file.
